Cicatrices - SasuHina (OoC)
by KiiraaUchiiha
Summary: Tras recuperarse de un grave accidente de coche y quedarse viudo, Sasuke se enteró de que Hinata tenía una hija y decidió buscarla de nuevo... Las cicatrices no estaban sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma.
1. Argumento

Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Cicatrices del amor**

**Género:**

Contemporáneo

**Protagonistas: **

Uchiha sasuke e Hyuga hinata

_**Argumento:**_

_Hinata conoció al brasileño Sasuke Uchiha en una fiesta en Londres. Tras una noche con él, quedó embarazada y tuvo una hija, Hanna._

_Tres años más tarde, tras recuperarse de un grave accidente de coche y __quedarse viudo, Sasuke se enteró de que Hinata tenía una hija y decidió __buscarla de nuevo. Para ello urdió un plan para traerla hasta Brasil…_

.

_****__**Las cicatrices no estaban sólo en su cuerpo, sino en su alma…**_

.

**Aclaraciones: **esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que e leído y lo e modificado a conveniencia adaptandola a algunos personajes del anime.. Naruto.


	2. La Fiesta de Sakura

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

.**_  
La Fiesta de Sakura_**

_**.**_

―¿Quien es ese hombre?

Ino yamanaka se acerco donde hinata que trataba de evitar que uno de los invitados, bastante borracho, echara otra botella de vodka en el ponche y le toco el brazo.

—¿Quien es? —insistió ino—. Venga, tienes que saberlo. Tu lo has invitado.

—No, sakura lo ha invitado —le corrigió hinata, logrando por fin quitar la botella a sai y evitar que convirtiera el ponche ya de por Si cargado en pura dinamita.

—_Eres una aburrida_ —murmuro el hombre, llevándose la botella abierta a la boca y dándole un generoso trago—. Anímate un poco. Esto es una fiesta.

—Pero no un velatorio —le respondió hinta, consciente de donde podía llevarle una ingesta tan importante de alcohol—. Si lo llego a saber.

—Aun no me has dicho quien es —protesto nuevamente ino—. Aunque no lo hayas invitado, es tu apartamento. Tienes que saber quiénes son los invitados de Sakura.

Hinata dejo escapar un cansado y largo suspiro y miro en la dirección que ino le indicaba, aunque no era necesario. Había reparado en el hombre en cuanto sakura le abrió la puerta. Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente, y ella se dijo que su reacción se debía a que el hombre no tenía aspecto británico. Pero lo cierto era que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás.

Alto y moreno, con un pelo liso azabache que le caía por la frente y le cubría el cuello. No sabía de qué color tenía los ojos, pero probablemente también serian negros, complementando las facciones duras y masculinas de su rostro.

En aquel momento el desconocido estaba apoyado con una mano en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras en la otra sostenía una botella de cerveza, pero no parecía interesado ni en la cerveza ni en la fiesta, ni tampoco en la mujer que le pasaba un brazo por el hombro con gesto posesivo.

—No sé cómo se llama —dijo hinata.

—Estoy bastante segura de que lo he visto antes —dijo Sonia decepcionada—.Habrá sido la semana pasada, en la fiesta de los haruno? —se pregunto en voz alta con gesto pensativo—. Oh, pero fijo que tu no lo sabes. ¿A ti no te gustan las fiestas?, ¿verdad?

—Como esta. No, te lo aseguro —respondió hinata en tono seco, deseando no haber accedido nunca a la petición de sakura de celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños en su apartamento.

—Bueno, en este caso tendré que ir a averiguarlo personalmente —comento ino Buscando un vaso y sirviéndose una generosa ración de ponche—. Humm.. ¿No lleva alcohol? Esta como aguado.

Hinata no se molesto en responder. Si a ino le parecía flojo, era porque estaba acostumbrada a tomar bebidas más fuertes. Y no solo ella. Un buen número de los invitados parecían bastante borrachos, y quizá los ojos vidriosos y las risas desencajadas no se debieran únicamente al alcohol. La música desde luego estaba mucho más alta. Alguien había cambiado el rock and roll que sakura puso al principio por música rap, y al ver a los invitados moverse en la pista de baile, hinata se sintió mayor, aunque ni siquiera se había portado de forma promiscua durante su adolescencia.

A pesar de todo, ella tendría que continuar viviendo allí después de la fiesta, y era muy consciente de que sus vecinos no permitirían que la fiesta se desmadrara demasiado.

Su vecina de al lado, la señora Lytton Smythe, ya había protestado por los coches que bloqueaban la entrada al garaje, y los dos médicos que ocupaban el apartamento debajo del de hinata tenían pacientes que atender al día siguiente por la mañana.

Sakura le había sugerido que los invitara a la fiesta, pero ella sabía que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido estar en aquel ruidoso y descontrolado acontecimiento.

Con un Suspiro, hinata salió del salón y se dirigió a la cocina. Alli la música no sonaba tan alta. Miro los restos de latas y botellas vacías, y al ver que ya era más de media Noche, se pregunto cuándo querría su amiga terminar la fiesta.

Estaba cansada. Llevaba en pie desde las seis y media de la mañana, tratando de terminar un reportaje sobre un famoso maquillador que debía estar en la mesa de su editor a la mañana siguiente.. ¿Porque no habrían dejado la fiesta para el fin de semana?, se dijo. Pero era el veinticinco cumpleaños de sakura, y no pudo pedirle que lo cambiara de fecha.

Suspiro de nuevo al volverse, y quedo sorprendida al ver en la puerta al hombre por el que le habia preguntado ino antes. Estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de seda negra.

—Oh —exclamo ella sin saber como dirigirse a el. No sabia como se llamaba—. Hola, ¿necesita algo?

—_Nao quero nada, obrigado _—respondio el en tono grave y sensual—. No, no quiero nada —anadio en su idioma con suave acento extranjero—. La buscaba a usted.

—¿A mi?

Nada podía haberla sorprendido mas. En general, hinata tenía poco en común con los amigos de sakura. Sakura y ella habían ido juntas a la universidad, pero estuvieron más de cinco años prácticamente sin verse, y cuando hinata se mudo a Londres reanudaron la amistad.

—_Sim_, a usted —dijo con una sonrisa que daba a sus palabras una intensa carga de intimidad—. Creo que esta bastante aburrida con esta gente, igual que yo, ¿no?

Hinata fruncio el ceño, pensando que a sakura no le haría ninguna gracia oír lo que acababa de decir. Llevaba toda la fiesta pendiente de él.

—Solo quería… recoger un poco —dijo por fin, incapaz de creer que hubiera ido a la cocina a verla. Por su aspecto, no parecía el tipo de hombre interesado en alguien tan normal como ella. Físicamente no estaba mal al contrario, pero desde luego no era una rubia de piernas largas y torneadas como Ino, ni una mujer llamativa como Sakura.

—No creo que sea parte del servicio.

—Oh, no —hinata tuvo que sonreír—. Este es mi apartamento. sakura, su acompañante…

Le resulto bastante difícil describir su relación con sakura con aquellas palabras. ¿Por que?, se pregunto, pero no dio con ninguna explicación racional convincente.

—Sakura es amiga mia —termino ella.

—Ah.

El hombre apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la puerta y le estudio con ojos entornados. Hinata vio que sus ojos tenian un color azabache y unas pestanas negras y densas que le provocaron un estremecimiento por dentro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se sentia atraida por un hombre desde que Kiba la dejo plantada.

El hombre se incorporo y entro en la cocina a dejar la botella de cerveza en la encimera.

—O sea, que usted debe de ser Hinata, ¿no?

—Si — inclino la cabeza, un tanto cohibida—. Hinata hyuga —titubeo un comento—. ¿Y usted es…?

—Me llamo Sasuke. Sasuke uchiha— dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. _Muito prazer._

—Oh, hum, encantada.

A hinata le sorprendió ver que él se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano. No estaba acostumbrada a unas presentaciones tan formales, aunque al reconocer algunas palabras en portugués lo achaco al hecho de que debía de vivir en un mundo donde todavía se mantenían las tradiciones formales de otras épocas.

—¿Como esta? —pregunto ella ofreciéndole la suya, sin poder evitar sentir su cercanía.

—Muy bien, _abrigado _—respondió el tomándole la mano que le ofrecía y llevándosela a los labios.

Aunque hinata medio esperaba que le diera un beso en los nudillos, Sasuke le volvió la mano y le deposito un beso en la palma. Por un momento, ella incluso creyó sentir la lengua masculina en su piel, aunque todo el incidente el dejo tan perpleja que bien podía habérselo imaginado.

Habría retirado la mano inmediatamente y se la habría frotado con la tela color crema de los pantalones, como si el beso nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero el no la soltó. En lugar de eso, continuo sosteniéndole la mano y mirándola intensamente a los ojos, desconcertándola por completo.

—Señor Uchiha… — tenía la boca seca.

—Puede llamarme Sasuke —le interrumpió el con la voz ronca—, siempre y cuando me permita llamarle a usted Hinata. Es un nombre precioso.

Hinata se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua, moviendo la cabeza entre perpleja y frustrada. No sabía donde había aprendido aquel hombre sus dotes de seducción, pero desde luego no en Inglaterra. Supuso que tendría unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, y ella estaba a punto de cumplir veintitres. Sasuke le hacía sentirse inexperta y perdida.

—Puedes llamarme como quiera, sasuke —dijo ella tuteándolo—, siempre y cuando me sueltes la mano — logro retirar la mano y forzó una sonrisa—. Supongo que no estás disfrutando de la fiesta, ¿no?

El se encogio de hombros.

—¿Y tu? —pregunto el, sin hacer amago de separarse un poco—. ¿Por eso te escondes aquí?

—No me escondo —le aseguro ella con firmeza—. Si así fuera, diría que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien.

Sasuke la contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Podríamos escondernos juntos —sugirió, estirando una mano y recorriendo con el dedo la curva del rostro femenino, desde el labio a la mandíbula—. ¿Le gustaría?

Involuntariamente, Hinata dio un paso atrás.

—No, no me gustaría —exclamo, impaciente con la situación y con su propia reacción.

A ella no le interesaban las relaciones de una noche. Que sakura se ocupara de satisfacerlo si queria, porque ella no tenia el menor deseo de liarse con nadie.

Al retroceder, hinata tropezó con una caja vacía de cervezas en el suelo detrás de ella y, a punto de perder el equilibrio, intento sujetarse a la encimera. Al hacerlo rozo sin querer los músculos firmes del torso masculino y al instante noto la misma oleada de calor que antes. En lugar de dejarse ayudar por él, se apresuro a partarse.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva la fiesta, señor Uchiha —dijo ella, tratándolo de nuevo con mas formalidad, para poner distancia entre ambos—. Estoy segura de que sakura debe de estar buscándolo.

—¿Y eso es importante? —pregunto él en un tono más intimo todavía.

—Seguramente es muy importante para sakura —repuso quizá un poco demasiado tensa. Y quizá para relajar la situación, añadió — Supongo que tienen muchas fiestas en Portugal.

—No, no soy portugués, soy brasileño —le informo el.

Hinata abrió la boca y por un momento se olvido del tobillo, de la caja de cerveza y del equilibrio y con los ojos de par en par exclamo:

—!Oh! !Que fascinante! Siempre he querido viajar a Sudamérica. ¿Que hace aquí, trabaja en publicidad?

—No y la publicidad no es lo mío.

—Ya —dijo hinata, aunque para sus adentros pensó que era una lástima. Se lo imaginaba perfectamente saliendo con el torso desnudo de entre las olas del océano anunciando alguna colonia masculina—. Y ¿a qué se dedica? —continuo ella, temiendo por un momento que le leyera el pensamiento—. ¿Esta aquí de vacaciones?

—¿En el mes de noviembre? —se burlo el—. No, no lo creo.

—Ah…

Bueno, tampoco le interesaba mucho, se dijo hinata, sujetando la botella de cerveza que el había dejado en la mesa para tirarla. Pero la botella estaba medio llena y el líquido ámbar le empapo la blusa.

—!Maldita sea! —exclamo—. Tenía que haberme dicho que no estaba vacía.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo sasuke quitándole la botella de la mano y terminando de vaciarla en el fregadero. Después la miro a ella, primero a la cara y después a la tela húmeda que se le pegaba al cuerpo y marcaba el delicado encaje del sujetador—. Por favor, déjeme ayudarla. Le quitare la blusa —dijo, moviendo los dedos hacia los botones.

hinata lo miro incrédula y le aparto la mano.

— ¿Que hace? —Protesto— ¿Y si entra alguien?

Sasuke curvo los labios en una sensual sonrisa, y obedientemente aparto las manos y las apoyo en los hombros femeninos.

—¿Es el único motivo por el que quiere que me detenga? —pregunto mirándola

a los ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, y eso la enfureció. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera cuando empezó a salir con Kiba se sintió tan vulnerable. Ni tan excitada, reconocio.

—Sera mejor que me suelte, señor uchiha —dijo poniéndose seria—. Me temo que se ha llevado una impresión equivocada.

—¿Y si no quiero? —murmuro el metiéndole los pulgares por el escote de la blusa.

—No creo que eso importe mucho —le espeto ella, negándose a dejarle ver lo

mucho que la afectada—. No sé qué le habrá dicho sakura de mi, pero el sexo por el sexo no me interesa.

Eso pareció sorprender al hombre, pero no la solto.

—A mi tampoco —le informo el—. Y sakura no me ha dicho nada de usted. Por muy sorprendente que parezca. Hinata se ruborizo.

—Solo quería decir…

—Se lo que quería decir —dijo el clavándole los ojos en la cara—. Pero no creo que sea virgen, ¿no?

Los dedos masculinos la apretaron un poco más, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Estoy divorciada —le dijo ella—. Ahora por favor, suélteme.

—¿Le he ofendido? —pregunto el—. No era mi intención.

—¿No? —pregunto hinata, pero en aquel momento lo que mas le preocupaba era poner cierta distancia entre ellos. Sentir el aliento cálido del hombre en la sien y los dedos lavados en la carne la ponían en una situación demasiado vulnerable—. Sea lo que sea, no me interesa adular su vanidad.

—¿Mi vanidad? —repitió el divertido, sin soltarla—. ¿O sea, que cree Conocerme?

—Creo que tiene demasiada seguridad en sí mismo —afirmo ella—. Pero tampoco creo que sea virgen.

Al oírla sasuke sonrió dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes blancos bajo el sensual contorno de los labios.

—Eso lo ha adivinado. Me he acostado con mujeres, Si. ¿Quiere saber cuántas?

—!No! —repuso ella horrorizada.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo el, y sin mas bajo la cabeza y le atrapo el labio inferior con los dientes.

La mordisqueo despacio, y la sensación fue mas de placer que de dolor. Con la lengua le acaricio la boca, en una exploración erótica e inmensamente sensual, y después le cubrió la boca con la suya y le deslizo la lengua entre los dientes.

Deslizo una mano por el cuello femenino, e hinata noto como los dedos le soltaban el largo cabello que llevaba recogido en un mono. Los mechones largos y sedosos cayeron sobre sus hombros. El emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de triunfo y satisfacción.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, se dijo hinata. Kiba siempre le decía que era frígida, pero en brazos de sasuke notaba como le ardía la sangre en las venas de deseo y excitación.

El se movió, apretándola contra la encimera, pegando el cuerpo duro y firme contra el tuyo. El beso se hizo más intenso y el, sujetándola por las caderas, la pego plenamente contra él, mostrándole como la deseaba.

—¿Se puede saber que narices están haciendo?

Hinata oyó la exclamación como a lo lejos, pero su significado no quedo claro hasta que unas uñas afiladas se le clavaron en el brazo y alguien la aparto de Sasuke.

Entonces vio a sakura, y sintió una inmensa vergüenza. Si, sin duda acababa de perder el juicio por completo.

—Sakura —dijo volviéndose hacia ella—. No es lo que crees.

—¿Ah, no? —sakura no parecía muy convencida—. !Cielos, tienes la blusa empapada!

—Es cerveza —reconocio hinata—. Me la he tirado por encima sin querer.

—Y por lo visto no es lo único —repuso sakura con amargura—. Creía que éramos amigas, Hina.

—Lo somos…

—¿Estas borracha o que? Dios, ¿es que no hay bastantes hombres en la fiesta para que tengas que tirarle los perros a mi pareja?

—Sakura…

Alejandro había escuchado la conversación en silencio, pero ahora intervino.

—He venido a la fiesta solo, sakura —le dijo con frialdad—. Yo seré muchas cosas, pero no soy tu pareja.

—Por favor…

Hinata intento de nuevo intervenir, pero no se atrevió a mirar a sasuke. A pesar de todo, se dio cuenta de lo quieto que estaba, de que se había metido las manos de dedos largos en los bolsillos de atrás de los vaqueros.

—!Hemos venido juntos! —Exclamo la haruno mirando al uchiha—. No estarías aquí si yo no te hubiera invitado.

—No sabía que la invitación incluía ningún tipo de compromiso por mi parte —repuso el—. Te estás poniendo en ridículo. Sakura. No necesito tu permiso para hablar con la señorita Hyuga.

—¿Hablar? ¿A eso llamas hablar? !Cuando he entrado, le tenias la lengua metida hasta la garganta!

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? —dijo el—. Sera mejor que nos dejes, sakura. No necesitamos carabina, ya somos mayorcitos.

—Hum, quizá será mejor que el señor Uchiha se vaya —dijo Isobel sin mirarlo —. Se está haciendo tarde.

Hinata oyó su brusca inhalación de aire al oírla.

—!No puedes decirlo en serio! —exclamo el con dureza.

—Claro que si —intervino sakura sin darle tiempo a responder—. Eso es lo que quiere decir exactamente —añadió con aire triunfal—. Adiós, sasuke. Te veré la semana que viene.

Los ojos de hinata pasaron del rostro de sakura al de sasuke. ¿Qué significaba eso? Pero el ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, y por un momento ella pensó que se marcharía sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y sujeto el marco con la mano. — Esto no ha terminado, hyuga—le informo en voz baja, aunque ella no supo si era una promesa o una amenaza—. _Volto mais tarde_.

¿Y que narices significaba eso?, pensó ella.

—_Boa noite_, señoras. Buenas noches.


	3. Frustración

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

.

**_Frustración._**

.

Tras la partida de sasuke, en la cocina se hizo un tenso silencio. Por fin sakura dijo:

—No ha estado mal, ¿eh?

Hinata apretó los labios.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello, si no te importa —dijo, y echo una ojeada al reloj —. Es tarde, y quizá sería una buena idea poner punto final a la fiesta. Ya son más de la una y…

—¿No lo dirás en serio? — sakura la miro boquiabierta—. Hina, la fiesta acaba de empezar. Oye, porque hayas perdido la cabeza y hayas querido enrollarte con Sasu, no voy a enfadarme contigo. Somos amigas desde hace mucho…

La hyuga levanto una mano para interrumpirla.

—¿De qué lo conoces? ¿Y porque has quedado con el la semana que viene?

— Oh —sakura sonrió con altivez—. ¿No te lo ha dicho? Oh, seguro que no ha podido. En la agencia estamos haciendo unos trabajos de publicidad para su empresa, una empresa bastante importante en Sudamérica. Quieren entrar en el mercado europeo y nos han elegido para promocionarlos aqui.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Si, nuestro sasu es un tipo importante, Hina. Por eso me ha molestado tanto verlo contigo.

—¿De verdad?

Hinata no la creyó, pero sakura continuo:

—En serio, Hina. La primera sorprendida cuando acepto la invitación fui yo. Supongo que debía de estar aburrido. Los tíos como el no acostumbran a pasearse por los barrios pobres.

Hinata le dio la espalda y empezó a recoger latas vacías esparcidas por toda la cocina, tentada a decirle que ella no vivía en un barrio pobre, pero no quiso darle la oportunidad de ponerse paternalista con ella. Además, si el Uchiha tenia tanto dinero como la haruno decía, probablemente su amiga tenia razón. Sasuke Uchiha no se relacionaba con la gente normal y corriente.

—Bueno, que se haya ido no quiere decir que tengamos que terminar la fiesta —continuo sakura al ver que hinata no respondía—. Una hora más, Hina, por favor, solo una hora más y me los llevare a todos de aquí. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke volvió a su hotel caminando. A pesar de estar en noviembre, no era una noche fría. Afortunadamente, porque con las prisas se había dejado la cazadora de piel en casa de hinata. No lo había hecho a propósito, se aseguro. Cuando ella lo invito a marcharse se puso tan furioso que lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Ahora la idea de volver a verla lo intrigaba. Recordó su dulzura antes que llegara la inoportuna interrupción de Sakura, la suavidad de su piel, la inesperada provocación de su boca. Desde luego era diferente a las demás mujeres de la fiesta.

Sobre todo a Sakura…

El uchiha torció los labios. Cuando le invito a la fiesta, pensó en declinar la invitación. Aunque trabajaba con la agencia de publicidad, no tenia la costumbre de mezclar el trabajo con el placer, pero ella insistió tanto que al final acepto. A fin de cuentas, y a pesar de los deseos de sus padres, no tenia ningún compromiso serio con nadie.

Frunció el ceño. En aquel momento no quería pensar en Karin, y menos cuando tenía el recuerdo de Hinata tan presente. ¿Qué edad tendría?, se pregunto. Quizas la misma que el, se dijo, pero parecía mas joven. Parecía increíble, pero ya había estado casada y estaba divorciada, a pesar de parecer tan inocente. Quería volver a verla, Si. ¿Querría ella verle a el?

Al día siguiente cuando paso por su apartamento ella no estaba. Su vecina, una mujer mayor que hablaba por los codos, salió del apartamento contiguo.

—¿Busca a la señora Hyuga? —quiso saber la mujer—. No está aquí, aunque no se cómo piensa trabajar hoy después de no dormir en toda la noche. Nosotros desde luego no pegamos ojo.

—Ah.

Sasuke empezó a entender la reacción de la vecina.

—¿Estuvo usted en la fiesta? —continuo ella—. No, supongo que no. De haber estado seguramente estaría durmiendo.

El joven no se molesto en corregirla.

—Ha dicho ¿señora Hyuga?, señora. Tenía entendido que estaba divorciada.

—Si, así es, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo al propietario cuando alquilo el apartamento.

—Ya veo —dijo el azabache, sin mostrar su alivio—. Bien, volveré mas tarde, cuando la señora hyuga este en casa.

—¿Es amigo suyo? —Pregunto la mujer, y una vez más el moreno tuvo que refrenar su impaciencia—. ¿Quién debo decir que ha venido?

—Mi nombre es Uchiha —respondió el, no tanto para satisfacer la curiosidad de la mujer, sino para que hinata no creyera que estaba merodeando por su casa—. Gracias y perdone por las molestias, señora… ¿señora?…

—Hilton-Smythe —dijo la mujer—. ¿También trabaja para su tío?. El uchiha titubeo.

—¿Su tio?

— Azuma Sarutobi —dijo ella—. Publica revistas o algo así. La señora huga siempre esta viajando, haciendo entrevistas a gente famosa y escribiendo artículos para el.

—¿Si? — el joven estaba impresionado.

—Si — ahora la mujer parecía mas reticente, como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado demasiado—. Supongo que debe de ser muy lista, la verdad, aunque trabaje para su tio.

El uchiha le agradeció la información. Por lo menos ahora sabía que había una forma alternativa para recuperar su cazadora, se dijo, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que seguía queriendo volver a ver a la Huyga.

Cuando regreso a su apartamento, Hinata estaba exhausta. Había logrado terminar el articulo sobre el maquillador después de la fiesta, pero los invitados de Sakura no terminaron de irse hasta mas de dos horas después de la partida de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, por su parte, habia dejado la fiesta media hora antes acompañada de un hombre y dejando a su amiga sola para ocuparse de los mas borrachos y de limpiarlo todo.

Por eso, cuando hinata llego a casa por la tarde, todavía le quedaba por enfrentarse con parte de los restos de la fiesta. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir todas las ventanas para ventilar el apartamento y eliminar el olor a tabaco y cerveza. También había marcas en el suelo, y quemaduras de cigarrillos en el brazo de uno de los sofás, pero era consciente de que podía haber sido mucho peor.

Le llevo más de media hora terminar de recoger las latas y ceniceros esparcidos por todo el salón, y al final se preparo un café.

Con la taza en la mano, se sentó en el salón. Todavía le quedaba pasar la aspiradora y fregar el suelo, pero lo peor había terminado. Poco después sonó el timbre de la puerta, y sintió la tentación de ignorarlo.

Probablemente sería su vecina para quejarse de los ruidos de la noche anterior. Ya había tenido que disculparse con sus vecinos los médicos, con los que se había encontrado al ir a trabajar. Afortunadamente se habían mostrado muy comprensivos, probablemente no como la señora Hilton-Smythe.

Dejo la taza en la mesa de centro junto al sofa y, descalza como estaba, fue a Abrir. Pero no era lo que esperaba.

—Oh —dijo al ver al hombre apoyado con el hombro casualmente contra la pared del pasillo. Sin darse cuenta, se llevo la mano al estomago tratando de controlar la mezcla de emociones que la embargo—. Hola.

—Hola —le saludo él, su voz tan sensual y melosa como la melaza, con el suave acento brasileño que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Molesto? —pregunto el al ver su confusión.

—Hum, no, no —balbuceo ella—. A… acabo de llegar —dijo recordando el desorden del salón. No podía invitarlo a pasar—. ¿Quiere entrar?

Entrar en su apartamento tenía su atractivo, sin duda, pero sujetarla por los hombros y tomarle la boca con la suya, pegarla a su cuerpo y sentir la sensual reacción del cuerpo femenino era mucho mejor.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no tenía que estar pasando. Cierto, se sintió atraído por ella la noche anterior, pero no pensaba continuar con aquello. Quería volver a verla, Si, pero no esperaba aquella urgente necesidad de tocarla. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

La hyuga interpreto el gesto como una negativa.

—Está bien —dijo tensa, sin entenderlo—. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

—No, no me refería a eso —se apresuro a disculparse —. Sí, me gustaría entrar.

—Oh. Vale — la chica se hizo a un lado y señaló con la mano hacia el salón—. Seguro que recuerda el camino.

Sasuke entro en el pequeño vestíbulo, que inmediatamente se empequeñeció con el. Hinata, al sentir otra vez la cercanía del cuerpo viril y musculoso, pensó que debía de estar loca. ¿Por qué lo había invitado a entrar?

Cuando el la miro desde su altura, se quedo sin respiración.

—Usted primero —dijo el.

Por un momento aquellas palabras sonaron absurdamente sensuales, hasta que Ella se dio cuenta de que no era más que una cortesía. Logro cerrar la puerta e ir hacia el salón, totalmente consciente de los ojos onix de Sasuke clavados en ella.

—Como ve —dijo cuando él se detuvo en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor con interés—, aun no he tenido tiempo de reparar los daños.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un jersey verde con capucha y el logotipo de un club deportivo.

—No he venido a comprobar cómo estaba el apartamento. Pareces cansada —dijo el—. ¿No has dormido?

La hyuga dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —respondió ella con el mismo sarcasmo—. No sabe lo que me consuela.

—No le estaba criticando — camino hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre ambos.

Estiro una mano y suavizo con el pulgar las ojeras que se le dibujaban bajo los ojos Femeninos. Hinata parpadeo rápidamente, y sintió como se le hundía el estomago al sentir la intimidad de la caricia. El curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

—Relájese. A juzgar por lo que me ha dicho su vecina, la señora Smith…

—Hilton-Smythe —le corrigió ella.

—Si, la buena señora Smith —continuo el ignorando la corrección—. Me ha dicho que ninguno de los vecinos ha podido pegar ojo.

—¿Conoce a mi vecina? —Pregunto ella retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Ha

Estado hablando con ella?

—Esta mañana —le informo, y miro a su alrededor—. Es un salón precioso —después la miro a la cara—. Seguro que a su ex marido no le hizo mucha gracia tener que marcharse.

—Nunca vivió aquí —se apresuro a corregirlo ella—. Vivíamos en… en otro Sitio.

—Pero ¿no quiere decirme donde? —pregunto el—. Supongo que el recuerdo todavía es muy doloroso.

—Ya no —de eso Hinata estaba totalmente segura.

—¿Hubo otra mujer?

Estaba claro que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy insistente, e Hinata apretó los labios.

—No —repuso con sequedad—. Oiga, ¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa? Eso Paso hace mucho tiempo. El dio otro paso hacia ella y esta vez, cuando ella retrocedió, sintió el frio de la pared en la espalda.

— Dígame, ¿sigue viendo a ese hombre?

—¿Que hombre? — le miro sin comprender.

—Si no hubo otra mujer, tuvo que haber otro hombre —continuo el alzando una mano que apoyo en la pared junto a la cabeza femenina—. Quiero saber si todavía esta con el.

—No — hinata lanzo una mano, como si quisiera apartarlo—. Quiero decir, si. Hubo otro hombre. Ahora, por favor, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—No ha respondido mi pregunta —dijo el mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Dónde esta el hombre que le convenció para romper sus votos matrimoniales?

—¿Que me convencio…?. Hinata no podía permitir que creyera que había sido ella la causante de la ruptura.

—Yo no me ligue con ningún otro hombre. Fue el, mi marido. Pero todo eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, preferiría que lo olvidara. Yo lo he hecho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, furioso, sin poder entender que otro hombre le hubiera podido hacer tanto daño. Mirando las mejillas sonrosadas de la Hyuga, deseo besarla. Solo el recuerdo de la pasión compartida la noche anterior y su propia falta de control lo reprimió.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar tocarla y, alzando la mano libre, recorrió con un dedo la curva desde el pómulo a la mandíbula. La noto tensarse bajo su piel, y sintió el pulso que latía mas abajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Quiso sentir la fuente de aquella palpitación, deslizar la mano bajo la camiseta y acariciarle los senos.

—Por favor… no se a que ha venido, señor Uchiha, pero creo que debe irse.

—No lo dice en serio —dijo él, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras—. Estamos empezando a conocernos, ¿no? —susurro mirándole la boca.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no se sienta? —se apresuro a decir ella, que por encima de todo tenía que apartarse de el—. ¿Le apetece tomar algo, un café, un refresco?

—No quiero beber nada —dijo el con impaciencia, resistiendo el impulso de decirle con su cuerpo que era lo que le apetecía. Apoyo la mano en su hombro, y con el pulgar acaricio la tela de la camiseta que lo cubría —. Es una contradicción. Ha estado casada y divorciada, ¿no? Reconoce que su marido le engaño, y sin embargo parece… intacta —torció los labios—. ¿Qué clase de mujer es?

En aquel momento, una mujer desesperada, pensó Hinata. Sasuke pensaba que parecía intacta. Trago saliva. En cierto modo quizá tuviera razón. En las pocas ocasiones que Mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Kiba, tuvo que ocultar el hecho de que no había sentido nada. Desde luego nada parecido a lo que sentía ahora. ¿Por eso nunca sospecho que Kiba tenía otro amante? ¿Y por que hasta el divorcio no supo la verdad?

Pero Sasuke estaba esperando su respuesta.

—En este momento estoy muy confusa, me temo —dijo ella, y se mordió el labio—. Estoy segura de que tiene usted mucha más experiencia que yo, señor Uchiha. ¿Eso es lo que quiere demostrar?

—!No! —exclamo el con impaciencia—. Quería volver a verla. ¿Tan difícil es de creer?

—Pues, si, la verdad —dijo incrédula pero por encima de todo quería que el siguiera hablando—. Estoy segura de que no soy de la clase de mujer con la que se ve normalmente.

En eso tenia razón, pero el no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. En cualquier caso, ella lo intrigaba, y eso para él era una novedad.

Bajo los ojos hasta los senos femeninos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo frenético de su respiración, y sus vaqueros se tensaron al instante. Los senos femeninos eran llenos y redondos, y se alzaban erguidos contra el tejido de la camiseta. ¿Estaba excitada, o tenía miedo?

—¿Le asusto? —pregunto el bruscamente.

—No — negó ella con rotundidad—, pero me gustaría saber por que ha venido. Anoche le dije que no estaba interesada en…

—Sexo por sexo —dijo el, bajando la cabeza y hablándole prácticamente al oído —. ¿Acaso he dicho que eso es lo que quiero? —Esbozo una sonrisa—. Oh, señora Hyuga, cualquiera diría que no piensa usted en otra cosa.

Decidió que ya había tenido bastante. Levantando ambas manos, las apoyo en el pecho masculino y lo empujo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Después se protegió detrás del sofá.

Pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

La mano masculina le sujeto por la muñeca y tiro de ella, pegándola de nuevo a el. Y no solo a su pecho, se dio cuenta ella al sentir la presión de la erección Masculina contra el vientre.

Pero todo aquello ocurrió de forma casi subliminal. Conscientemente, Hinata se vio ahogándose en el inesperado fuego de sus ojos, un fuego que se extendió por Todo su cuerpo. Se sintió como consumida, en cuerpo y alma.

— Hinata…

La palabra escapo como un suspiro de los labios de Sasuke, que le sujeto la nuca con la mano y volvió la cara hacia el.

—No me digas que no quieres que te bese. Creo que lo quieres tanto como yo. Y le tomo la boca con la suya. Los labios femeninos se abrieron bajo el, mientras el le hundía los dedos entre los mechones de pelo. Un deseo ardiente y electrizaste se apodero de sus sentidos. Era como una llama que iba recorriéndole las venas al ritmo que marcaba con la lengua dentro de su boca.

Aquello no debía estar sucediendo, se dijo sasuke, y sin embargo no pudo evitar abrazarla aun con mas fuerza. Con una mano le acaricio la columna vertebral y llego hasta las nalgas. Sosteniéndola con la mano, la alzo ligeramente contra el, e Hinata fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Casi a su pesar, Sasuke se había rendido a un deseo mas fuerte que su voluntad.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—!Cristo! —exclamo irritado, enterrando la cara en el hueco de la garganta femenina—. No te muevas — gimió—. Por favor, no contestes.

—Tengo que abrir.

Hinata ya se había apartado de el y se estaba bajando la camiseta. Con mano

temblorosa, se echo el pelo hacia atrás. La voz también le temblaba, pero era firme.

Le gustara o no, iba a abrir la puerta.


	4. Cazadora

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**Cazadora**_

_**.**_

—¿Que tal la fiesta?

A la mañana siguiente sonó el teléfono. Hinata medio esperaba que fuera Sasuke. Habia encontrado la cazadora de piel que dejo el dia anterior, y aunque sospechaba que era la verdadera razón de su visita, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con el.

Pero era su tia Kurenai.

Sus tios Azuma y Kurenai se convirtieron en sus tutores legales tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, cuando ella tenia cinco años, y los quería como si fueran sus padres.

—Hum, no estuvo mal —respondió ella, aunque Kurenai detecto la falta de entusiasmo en su voz.

—Ya te lo adverti, Hina —dijo la mujer—. Esa gente con la que anda ahora Sakura no es como tu. ¿Que paso? ¿Hubo drogas? ¿Bebieron mucho?

—No —al menos eso esperaba, se corrigió—. No, solo que se alargo demasiado.

—Hum —su tia no parecia convencida—. Bueno, ahora ya esta, y supongo que no ha habido daños irreparables.

—No, nada irreparable —dijo la hyuga, preguntándose que diría su tia si le contara lo que había estado a punto de pasar la tarde anterior, de no ser por la interrupción de su vecina.

—Bueno, ¿cuando te veremos? —estaba diciendo kurenai—. Hace mucho tiempo

que no pasas un fin de semana con nosotros.

Sus tios tenian una a finca en Japon, en un pueblo en el condado de Konoha. Su tio, propietario de una editorial de revistas, viajaba a Londres un par de veces a la semana para reunirse con sus directores, mientras su tia se dedicaba a criar caballos y perros. Konoha fue el hogar de Hinata y conocio a Kiba Inozuka a los 15, con quien se caso en cuanto cumplió los 20.

—Eso es porque el tio Azuma me tiene muy ocupada —respondio ella, alegrándose de hablar de su trabajo y no de su vida personal. Le gustaba entrevistar a gente y agradecia la confianza que su tio habia depositado en ella.

Cuando se matriculo en la universidad, lo hizo con la intencion de obtener una licenciatura en Periodismo y trabajar en algun periodico de tirada nacional, con la ilusion de convertirse en corresponsal de guerra.

Pero poco despues que conocio a Kiba, todo eso cambio, y ella se dijo que era feliz estando con el y trabajando como ayudante de documentación hasta que tuvieran hijos.

Por supuesto aquello nunca llego. Dos años despues de su boda, Hinata se encontro sola y perdida. Con retraso logro su trabajo como periodista, pero no el que habia imaginado.

—Entonces le dire a tu tio que deje de mandarte del Timbo al Tambo —dijo kurenai enfadada—. Ya es hora de que encuentres a un hombre decente y vuelvas a casarte.

—Ya lo he hecho, y no, gracias, no pienso repetir —exclamo al instante.

Aunque habia pasado dos años desde el divorcio, no tenia ningun deseo de establecer ningun tipo de relacion sentimental. Le gustaba su vida, le gustaba su independencia, y que hubiera estado a punto de sucumbir a un momento de locura la tarde anterior…

—¿Seguro que no has conocido a nadie? —insistio su kurenai, que a veces podia ser muy perspicaz.

—No —dijo hinata sentandose en el brazo del sofa—. Bueno, ¿que tal va todo por ahi? ¿Ya ha nacido el potrillo?

—Eh, tengo la sospecha de que estas intentando cambiar de conversacion, Hina, pero te lo perdono —dijo kurenai—. Venga, ¿por que no vienes a vernos este fin de semana? Los Sabaku no dan una cena para celebrar el cumpleanos de Kankuro, y estarian encantados de que vinieras.

Hinata se mordio el labio. Aparte de que no tenia nada en comun con Kankuro, su hermano Gaara estaria alli, y sabia que sus tios hacia tiempo que albergaban esperanzas de que se casara con el.

—No estoy muy segura —respondio hinata—. A lo mejor voy el domingo, a pasar el dia.

Kurenai suspiro decepcionada.

—Supongo que me tendre que conformar con lo que sea —dijo la mujer con toda franqueza—. ¿Por que no lo piensas, querida? Llamame manana, ¿vale? A lo mejor puedes venir.

Pero Hinata no podia enfrentarse a Gaara aquel fin de semana.

—Vale, lo pensare —dijo por fin.

—Bien —kurenai sonaba mucho mas optimista—. Se que lo intentaras. Oh, y para tu informacion, ha nacido un potrillo negro precioso. De momento le hemos llamado Rio, pero puedes elegir otro nombre cuando lo veas.

!Rio! ¿Es que no podia escapar de todo lo brasileño?

—Tengo muchas ganas de verlo —dijo hinata con una sonrisa en los labios, y cuando colgo el telefono supo que era muy cierto.

Despues de la reunion, al ver que llovia, Sasuke fruncio el ceño. Dado que era hora punta en Londres, no habia taxis libres, por lo que subiendose el collar de la chaqueta de mohair se dirigio al metro mas cercano. Podia haber pedido que le recogiera un coche de la empresa, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanta inactividad.

En Brasil, caminaba, nadaba y navegaba practicamente todos los dias, y cuando queria mas tranquilidad se dirigia a la hacienda que su familia poseia al norte de Rio de Janeiro.

No estaba de muy buen humor. De hecho, no lo estaba desde que salio del apartamento de hinata por segunda vez en estado de pura frustracion.

Podia haber vuelto de nuevo mas tarde, penso, pero su orgullo no se lo permitio, y se consolo diciendose que las mujeres con las que se relacionaba normalmente nunca invitarian a un hombre a entrar en su apartamento, al menos estando solas.

Y mucho menos tras un comportamiento como el suyo la primera vez. Pero ella lo habia invitado y ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Sasuke sacudio la cabeza, impaciente consigo mismo, e impaciente con el tiempo. Cuanto antes regresara a Rio de Janeiro mejor. Y a karin, aunque eso era lo que menos le apetecia. La joven le caia bien, desde luego. Practicamente habian crecido juntos, pero a el no le gustaban las compañias que ella frecuentaba en la actualidad.

Y ademas sus padres esperaban demasiado de lo que era, basicamente, una amistad. Esperaban un anuncio de compromiso, pero se iban a llevar una gran decepcion. Consulto el mapa del metro y vio que el apartamento de hinata estaba solo a un par de estaciones.

Exhalo profundamente. Vale, ¿por que no aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a recoger su cazadora?, se dijo. Dentro de unos dias regresaba a Brasil, y quiza aquella fuera la ultima vez.

Media hora mas tarde subia las escaleras del apartamento de hinata el, con la chaqueta empapada y los mocasines totalmente encharcados.

Llamo al timbre y la espera se le hizo eterna, sobre todo comparado con la rapidez con que respondio a la llamada de su vecina el dia anterior. Pero por fin la puerta se abrio unos centimetros y Sasukeo vio el cuerpo de Hinata medio oculto tras la misma, cubierto tan solo con un albornoz.

Probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha. Tenia las mejillas encendidas y su pelo negro y humedo le caia sobre su cuerpo como cascada hasta llegar a las caderas.

Por el momento, Hinata se le quedo mirando, incapaz de reaccionar. De lo unico que era consciente era que debajo del albornoz estaba desnuda, y de las gotas de agua que le bajaban por el cuello.

—Estaba en la ducha —balbuceo por fin, y sasuke asintio.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Vengo en un mal momento?

¿Tu que crees?, le hubiera podido responder ella, pero no lo hizo. Se paso la lengua por el labio superior y encogio levemente los hombros.

—Supongo que vienes a buscar la cazadora —dijo ella, pensando que de nada serviria imaginar que tenia otro motivo.

Aquella tarde iba vestido mas formalmente, con un elegante traje de mohair, aunque la chaqueta estaba totalmente empapada. Al igual que el pelo, que llevaba pegado a la cabeza por el agua.

—¿La has encontrado? —pregunto el con su voz grave.

—Claro, no era dificil —respondio ella casi sin respiracion. sasuke inclino la cabeza.

—Claro —hizo una pausa—. ¿Estas bien?

—Con un poco de frio —reconocio Hinata, dandose cuenta de que no podia ir a buscar la chaqueta y dejarlo plantado en el pasillo—. Supongo que sera mejor que entres —murmuro por fin.

—¿Estas segura?— sasuke era el que no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, pero acepto la invitacion.

—¿Por que no? —pregunto, y dejando la puerta abierta, volvio con pasos rapidos hacia el salon—. Cierra la puerta, Porfavor —le dijo dirigiendose a su dormitorio—. No tardo nada.

Sasuke cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella. Lo penso un momento y giro la llave. Por seguridad, se dijo. Despues fue al salon.

El salon estaba limpio, y no quedaba ni rastro de la fiesta de sakura. Al fondo habia una puerta abierta, y la curiosidad le llevo a ver adonde daba. Tras titubear un momento, cruzo el salon y se metio por el pasillo que probablemente daba acceso al dormitorio y el cuarto de baño.

Abrio una de las dos puertas. Era el dormitorio. Sobre la colcha estampada de la

cama habia varias prendas de ropa. ¿Se estaba arreglando para salir?, se pregunto el, aflojándose inconscientemente el nudo de la corbata al sentir una punzada desconocida en las entrañas.

No podia estar celoso, se dijo, bajandose el nudo hasta la pechera. El nunca podria entablar una relacion con una mujer inglesa.

Sin embargo…

Al otro lado del dormitorio se abrio una puerta y aparecio Hinata vestida unicamente con un diminuto sujetador y unas braguitas de encaje a juego. Los cabellos negro y lacios todavia humedos le caian sobre el cuerpo, parecia distraida, aunque estaba increiblemente sexy, y sasuke sintio el impacto en las entrañas y noto la fuerte reaccion de su cuerpo.

Pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en ponerse las medias de seda que habia sobre la mesa y no reparo en su presencia. Al menos al principio. Hasta que de repente algo, quiza el sonido de una respiracion acelerada desde la puerta, la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar en su direccion.

Con una pierna levantada en el aire estaba irresistible, y Sasuke, a pesar de la exclamacion de ella al verlo, entro con pasos lentos en el dormitorio.

—¿Que hace aqui? —balbuceo ella, casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras. Tirando de las medias, hizo una bola con ellas y se las lanzo—. !Fue.. Fuera de aqui! !Le he dicho que esperara en el salon! —le grito, entre asustada e indignada.

—Si no recuerdo mal, no me has indicado exactamente donde debia esperar — le contradijo, atrapando la bola de seda negra con una mano y llevandosela a la cara—. Mm, huele a ti —continuo—. No te enfades. Eres una mujer preciosa. No te avergüences de tu cuerpo.

—!No me averguenzo! —le respondio ella poniendose de pie—. Y si eso es una disculpa, no la acepto. No tienes ningun derecho a entrar aqui y comportarte como si debiera sentirme halagada.

—No era una disculpa —dijo el dejando caer las medias en el suelo y mirandola a la cara—. Solo decia la verdad. No me culpes por eso.

—Si, claro —hinata miro a su alrededor, buscando algo, quiza la bata, para cubrir su semidesnudez. Pero la bata estaba en el cuarto de baño—. ¿Y supongo que, si fuera brasileña, me comportaria igual?

Sasuke apreto los labios. A pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente, no podia negar que la madre de Karin nunca le hubiera permitido entrar en el dormitorio de su hija, incluso si el hubiera querido. A pesar de las nuevas libertades del siglo XXI, las mujeres de buena familia mantenian sus costumbres de siempre. Claro que eso no queria decir que los jovenes no se revelaran. El estaba convencido de que Karin habia hecho cosas de las que su madre no sabia nada.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo ella dandole la espalda—. Ahora, por favor, vete. — sasuke apreto los puños, reprimiendo el impulso de sujetarla por los hombros y pegarla a el, medio desnuda como estaba. Desde su perspectiva, apenas lograba vislumbrar los senos, pero la estrecha curva de la cintura y las hermosas caderas resultaban irresistibles, asi como las nalgas redondeadas que se adivinaban bajo el encaje negro de las bragas. Sintio que toda la sangre se le arremolinaba en el sexo.

La deseaba, reconocio. Deseaba enterrar su sexo ardiente en ella y acabar con todo el estres y la frustracion que sentia desde que la beso por primera vez.

Pero no podia hacerlo.

No debia.

No era un animal.

Y ella no era una prostituta barata a quien el podia seducir y dejar sin volver la vista atras. La respetaba demasiado, y por eso tenia que salir de alli antes de perder por completo el juicio.

Los ojos lila palidos y casi inexistentes de ella, claros y transparentes como el hielo, buscaron su atormentada mirada. Durante un momento se quedaron mirando, hasta que al final ella dijo:

—La… la chaqueta esta colgada en la percha de la entrada. A lo mejor la has visto al entrar.

En realidad sasuke no habia visto nada mas que a ella.

—Gracias —dijo el en voz baja, y retrocedio hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hinata —dijo con ironia—. Adios. Espero que tengas una buena vida —concluyo antes de salir al salon.

Mientras Hinata asimilaba la finalidad de sus palabras, presto atencion esperando oir el ruido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse. Pero no lo oyo. El silencio que la envolvio era ensordecedor, y con una mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad, se puso una camisa sobre la ropa interior y salio al salon.

Alli estaba sasuke, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

Llevaba puesta la chaqueta con la que llego a su casa, y ahora hinata se dio cuenta de lo mojada y arrugada que estaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto pidiendo una explicacion a su presencia alli. Sasuke se volvio en redondo, con las manos en el cuello, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba apretandose el nudo de la corbata. Se habia precipitado, tenia que haberle dado mas tiempo.

—Tienes una vista muy interesante —dijo el dejando caer las manos a los lados —. Perdona, ya deberia haberme ido.

—Tienes la… la chaqueta empapada —dijo ella, incapaz de pensar en nada mas.

—Esta lloviendo —dijo el abriendo las manos.

Hinata apreto los labios.

—Podrias ponerte la otra cazadora —comento.

—Podria, si —dijo el, quitandose la chaqueta de mohair.

Hinata salio al vestibulo a buscar la cazadora de piel y se la llevo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el tomandola de sus manos.

—De… de nada —murmuro ella. Y sin poder evitarlo, añadio— La camisa tambien esta mojada.

Levanto una mano y se la paso por el pecho, alisando el suave tejido. La seda se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Asi es —reconocio con una sonrisa—. Por desgracia, es la unica que tengo.

—Puedo… puedo secartela —se ofrecio ella temerariamente.

—Mejor que no, _cara._

—¿Por que no?

—Conoces la respuesta tan bien como yo —murmuro sasuke con la voz pastosa y recorriendo con los ojos la sensual belleza de los labios femeninos, tentadores y carnosos—. ¿O tan inmune eres a la atracción que existe entre nosotros que no te importa lo que haga?

Claro que le importaba. Nunca habia sido tan consciente de ningun hombre, de su calor y de su magnetismo, del aura indefinible de virilidad que le rodeaba, y de la fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—Me… me importa —dijo ella por fin.

Sasuke dejo caer la cazadora y le acaricio la mejilla con el dedo.

—_Mierda_ —mascullo por fin.

Y con la mano la sujeto por la nuca y la atrajo hacia el para cubrirle la boca fogosamente con la suya.


	5. ¡Que Tengas Un Buen Viaje!

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**.**_

_**¡Que Tengas Un Buen Viaje!**_

_**.**_

Hinata dejo escapar un involuntario gemido bajo los labios masculinos. La suave presión inicial de su boca era tan insistente, tan tentadora que no pudo evitar apoyar las manos abiertas en la camisa humeda y acariciar la tela mojada.

Sasuke intensifico el beso, deslizando la mano por los largos mechones de cabellos aun mojados, explorandole la oreja con el pulgar, y le echo la cabeza hacia atras para poder buscar con la boca la columna temblorosa de su garganta.

—Yo… no… no deberiamos —logro balbucear ella al notar como le deslizaba la camisa por los hombros y le bajaba las tiras del sujetador.

—¿Por que no? —susurro el—. ¿No quieres que te ensene el efecto que tienes en mi?

—Yo… —el erotico roce de los dedos masculinos sobre sus senos le entrecorto la respiracion, y casi se olvido de lo que iba a decir—. _Sasuke…_

—No me digas que no lo quieres tanto como yo —insistio el, en un tono mas suave y sensual, descendiendo hasta los senos y rodeandolos con la lengua.

Hinata gimio cuando el cambio la lengua por los dientes y se metio un pezon erecto en la boca, pero intento recordar las razones por las que no debian seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, cuando el la sujeto por ambas nalgas y la pego contra el, haciendole sentir la inconfundible presion de su ereccion en el vientre, las piernas le flaquearon y la mente se le quedo en blanco.

—_¿No?_ —murmuro.

—_Oh…_

Le era imposible decir las palabras que queria decir, y Sasuke, con una exclamacion triunfal, la alzo en brazos.

—Te deseo —le dijo enterrando la cara en el hueco de la garganta—. Dejame demostrartelo.

Le busco la boca con la suya a la vez que la llevaba en volandas hacia el dormitorio. Tanto la camisa como el sujetador habian desaparecido y, aparte del diminuto trozo de encaje negro, estaba desnuda en sus brazos.

Sasuke la tendio en la cama, se quito la camisa y se tumbo a su lado. La beso de nuevo mientras ella trataba de desabrocharle el cinturon.

La deliciosa provocacion de los senos femeninos contra su pecho casi le hicieron perder por completo el control. El deseo de separarle las piernas y penetrarla era casi irresistible, pero queria que ella disfrutara tanto como el.

En el caso de hinata, una vocecita seguia insistiendo en algun rincon coherente de su mente de que aquello no podia pasar. Nunca habia sido una mujer promiscua y, aparte de Kiba, no conocia a ningun otro hombre.

Pero al notar como el se bajaba la bragueta y los pantalones no pudo resistirse a intentar confirmar lo que su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que no podia ser cierto.

Sin embargo, el calor que latio en sus manos era demasiado real y potente. Sasuke se bajo los pantalones por las piernas, dejando al descubierto una potente ereccion.

Cuando ella le acaricio el sexo con la mano, el contuvo el aliento, sintiendo que se estaba quedandose casi sin oxigeno.

—ten cuidado —protesto con voz pastosa—. Si sigues asi, no se si podre controlarme.

Hianta se humedecio los labios con la lengua.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no? —pregunto ella.

El uchiha solto una risa grave.

—Si, me gusta, mucho —reconocio el con toda franqueza, pero le sujeto ambas manos y la alzo por encima de la cabeza—. Yo tambien quiero acariciarte, por todo el cuerpo.

La hyuga temblo. Tenia el cuerpo en llamas de excitacion, y cuando el le bajo las braguitas de encaje por las piernas no sintio nada de verguenza.

Por primera vez en su vida disfrutaba de su desnudez y de la reaccion de sasuke ante su cuerpo. Con Kiba, nunca se habia sentido asi, algo que tardo mucho tiempo en entender.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y enterro la cara entre los suaves rizos del pubis, buscandola con los dedos y separando los pliegues humedos entre las piernas. Estaba humeda, muy humeda y excitada, descubrio el, pero no pudo evitar la sensacion de estar seduciendo a una mujer inocente. ¿Y por que le resultaba tan imposible de resistirse?

Hinata separo las piernas casi involuntariamente.

Las sensaciones que Sasuke despertaba en ella la debilitaban y le hacian desear mas. Le costaba respirar. Y cuando la lengua masculina ocupo el lugar de sus dedos, penetrando entre los pliegues de su sexo, Hinata no pudo evitar el grito ronco que salio de su garganta.

Ella estaba al borde de la incoherencia, necesitando unicamente mitigar las sensaciones que se habian apoderado de ella. Entonces el azabache levanto la cabeza y la beso en la boca. Despues, sentandose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, acaricio su punto mas sensible con su miembro viril.

—_Tengo que hacerte mia_.. _hinata_—susurro roncamente.

Y con una facilidad envidiable, le separo de nuevo las piernas y se adentro en ella dejandose envolver por su cuerpo.

Era casi como hacerle el amor a una mujer virgen, y entonces sasuke sintio un profundo desprecio por su ex marido.

Despues, deslizando las manos bajo las nalgas femeninas, la alzo y se encajo en ella mas profundamente. Sorprendentemente, ella lo acepto rodeandole las caderas con las piernas. De todas las mujeres con las que habia hecho el amor, ella era la mas apasionada, y quiso prolongar al maximo la busqueda del placer mas absoluto.

Pero la apasionada reacción de Hinata enseguida lo llevo a acelerar el ritmo, e incluso sus gritos de placer no hacian mas que excitarlo cada vez mas.

Intento retener el control, pero sabia que era una batalla perdida. Cuando noto las convulsiones femeninas a su alrededor y se sintio empapado en su esencia, no pudo contenerse mas y con un gemido final se rindio al bendito placer de su orgasmo.

Por fin el cuerpo de Sasuke dejo de temblar y el se hizo a un lado para que Hinata pudiera respirar mejor. Entonces un sonido estridente se adentro en su cerebro.

Lo oyo pero no lo reconocio, o quiza no quiso reconocerlo, pero el sonido continuo insistente y el se vio obligado a identificarlo: era su telefono movil.

Tenia la cara enterrada en la almohada junto a la cabeza de la hyuga, y deseo con una intensidad casi paranoica que alguien apagara el maldito telefono. Por fin recordo que el telefono estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y su chaqueta en el suelo del salon.

Mascullando una maldicion, y se levanto.

—¿Que es ese ruido? —pregunto hinata volviendo la cabeza hacia el—. ¿Que haces? —pregunto al verlo en pie—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Creeme, yo tampoco quiero irme —le aseguro el con toda sinceridad, tomandole una mano y llevandosela a la boca. Brevemente le acaricio la piel con la lengua y despues añadio— Es mi movil.

Hinata fruncio el ceño.

—¿Tu movil?

—Si, mi movil —dijo el buscando los pantalones. Saltando sobre una pierna, empezo a ponerselo—. Perdona. Seguro que es mi padre, y cuando me llama y no contesto se lo dice a mi madre y ella se preocupa —alzo las cejas a modo de disculpa—. Los dos se preocupan. Creen que Londres es un lugar peligroso.

—No tan peligroso —protesto la chica apretando los labios.

—Cierto —dijo el abrochándose los pantalones. Y con una sonrisa, salio del dormitorio.

Era su padre, y no únicamente para interesarse por el bienestar de su hijo. Esta vez, la noticia hizo que Sasuke cerrara los ojos en un gesto de frustracion. Una semana antes, su padre ya le habia llamado por el mismo motivo, y ahora parecia que la situación, en lugar de mejorar, habia empeorado.

—Pero ¿no puede ocuparse Tsunade? —dijo sasuke con impaciencia—. Por el amor de Dios, padre, Karin solo tiene diecinueve años.

—Tsunade dice que ya no puede mas. Y que tu viaje a Londres no ha hecho mas que exacerbar el problema. Karin no hace caso a nadie, ni a Tsunade ni a su psicologo —su padre se interrumpio—. Tengo entendido que hoy has tenido tu ultima reunion, ¿no? Se que tenias intencion de volar a Paris, pero creo que es importante que vuelvas, Sasuke. Tienes que intentar que entre en razon.

—Yo no soy psicologo, papa —dijo pasandose los dedos por el pelo.

—Pero eres al unico a quien hace caso —declaro Fugaku Uchiha—. Por favor, Sasuke. No me obligues a suplicarte —dijo antes de despedirse y colgar.

Sasuke estaba cerrando el telefono cuando vio a hinata en la puerta. Esta se habia cubierto de nuevo con la camisa, pero la tela apenas le llegaba a los muslos e iba descalza.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto ella sin comprender.

—Era mi padre —dijo el metiendose el telefono en el bolsillo—. Por desgracia, tengo que volver a Rio de Janeiro en el primer vuelo.

La pelinegra sintio que se le caia el estomago a los pies.

—¿A Rio de Janeiro? —pregunto con una terrible sensacion de abandono.

—Me temo que si.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Tu madre? ¿Esta enferma? —no entendia que otra cosa podria ser tan urgente.

—No — hizo un esfuerzo para pasar junto a ella sin abrazarla como deseaba—. Es por negocios —mintio yendo al dormitorio a recuperar el resto de su ropa— Aunque mi padre se retiro hace tiempo, sigue teniendo mucho interes en los asuntos de la empresa.

Hinata se mordio el labio.

—Ya veo.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que no era asi, pero no podia contarle nada mas.

—No pongas esa cara. Quiero volver a verte. Es solo que…

—Negocios —termino ella con tono cansado—. Lo se. Mas vale que te des prisa. No querrás perder el avion.

El uchiha termino de abrocharse la camisa y la miro dolido.

—No hables con tanta amargura, Hina. Si hubiera alguna forma de librarme de este compromiso, lo haria.

—Si, ya.

Era evidente que no le creia, pero Sasuke no queria que las cosas terminaran asi.

—Volvere. Volvere a Londres. Esto no es el final, te lo prometo.

Hinata apreto los labios y movio la cabeza. Queria creerlo, si, pero que tuviera que dejar el pais justo despues de hacerle el amor parecia una mala pasada del destino.

—No importa —dijo ella.

Pero el uchiha no podia dejarlo asi.

—Claro que importa —dijo el calzandose—. No quiero que pienses que no me importas.

—¿Y te importo? —pregunto ella con los dientes apretados, perfectamente consciente de que el diria cualquier cosa para tranquilizarla.

—Claro que si — la miro con intensidad unos momentos, porque sabia que, si se acercaba a ella y volvia a rozarla, no la podria soltar—. No creas que no soy consciente de mis… responsabilidades —un ligero rubor le cubrio las mejillas — Tienes derecho a dudar de mi. He sido muy temerario, ahora me doy cuenta.

Deberia haber tomado precauciones, pero…

La exclamacion de angustia de hinata lo obligo a callar.

—No, no —le ordeno ella—. No digas ni una palabra mas. Dios mio, casi me engañas, en serio —le dijo con vehemencia—. Puedes guardarte tus preocupaciones. No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Se cuidarme sola.

—Hina…

—Y no me llames asi. Me llamo Hinata —se sujeto los bajos de la camisa como para protegerse—. Vete, por favor. Antes de que alguno de los dos digamos algo de lo que nos arrepintamos.

—Hinata, por favor.

—No.

A ella se le entrecorto la voz, pero cruzo los dedos para que no se diera cuenta. No podia desmoronarse delante de el. !No! Aunque eso era lo que queria, gritar sus sentimientos de traicion a los cuatro vientos.

En lugar de eso, camino con pasos firmes hacia la puerta, negándose a mirarlo.

—Por favor, hinata —dijo el angustiado.

Pero ella se limito a negar con la cabeza.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —logro decir por fin, abriendole la puerta para que saliera.

Después la cerro tras el y echo el cerrojo antes de dejar que las lagrimas le cayeran desesperadamente por las mejillas.


	6. Consecuencias duraderas

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**.**_

_**Consecuencias duraderas**_

_**.**_

_**Tres años después...**_

Desde el aire, la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro era impresionante, con el Cerro Pan de Azúcar, la estatua del Cristo Redentor en la cima del Cerro del Corcovado y las maravillosas playas de la bahía de Guanabana.

Había leído que los primeros pobladores de la zona creyeron que la bahía era la desembocadura de un rio, y eso, junto con el mes de su descubrimiento, fue lo que dio el nombre a la ciudad.

Durante el viaje había leído mucho, aprovechando las once horas de vuelo en conocer mejor aquel fascinante pais y sus gentes. Ya tendria tiempo de conocer a su entrevistada cuando se reuniera con ella. Sabia que Tsunade Senju era una escritora famosa de la que habia leido casi todos sus libros, por lo que sentía que la conocía un poco.

La ironia de aceptar el encargo no se le pasaba por alto. Su tia Kurenai no habia querido que fuera, e incluso su tio Azuma tuviera sus reservas, pero por lo visto Tsunade habia leido algunas de sus entrevistas y queria que fuera ella quien le hiciera la entrevista. Siendo como era una exclusiva tan importante para la revista, habia accedido a dejarla ir.

Las probabilidades de encontrarse con el padre de su hija eran prácticamente nulas, eso le habia asegurado ella a su querida tia. Rio de Janeiro era una ciudad enorme, con mas de seis millones de habitantes. ¿Cuantas probabilidades habían de encontrarse otra vez con el? Mas bien ninguna.

De todos modos, no podia negar que tenia ganas de conocer la ciudad de sasuke y su lugar de residencia. Aunque su relacion fue muy breve, habia tenido consecuencias duraderas, pensó amargamente, aunque ella no cambiaría a Hanna por nada. Su hija le había dado verdadero sentido a su vida.

Pero ahora Rio de Janeiro quedaba atras. Nada mas llegar a la ciudad dos dias antes, Ben Goodman, su anfitrión y amigo de su tio, le informo de que la señora Senju se habia trasladado a su villa, en la costa al norte de Rio de Janeiro, y ella tuvo que volar hasta Porto Verde para realizar la entrevista.

Aunque Ben Goodman nunca habia estado en la casa de la escritora, le dijo a Hinata que tenia fama de ser una casa preciosa. Tsunade Senju era una mujer que poseia una importante fortuna, le habia dicho, un poco arrogante quiza, segun tenia entendido, pero tambien había vivido una gran tragedia personal: la muerte de una hija con tan solo veintidós años.

Tsunade rara vez concedía entrevistas, y esta vez solo lo habia hecho porque Azuma Sarutobi hizo una critica muy positiva de su primer libro, publicado muchos años atras. Siendo una escritora de renombre, no necesitaba promocionarse ni publicitarse, y era una persona muy celosa de su intimidad. Hinata tenia claro que le habia concedido una oportunidad unica.

La azafata recorrio el pasillo informando a los pasajeros que no tardarian en tomar tierra y pocos minutos despues el aparato empezo a descender hacia las pistas de aterrizaje. Despues de aterrizar, el aparato se dirigio hacia la pequeña terminal.

En el vuelo apenas habia una docena de pasajeros, en su mayoria turistas en una zona que ofrecia excelentes oportunidades para hacer senderismo y escalada, asi como deportes acuaticos en el enorme lago Sao Francisco.

Una vez mas, Hianta noto la fuerte bocanada de aire caliente al descender por la escalerilla del avion y caminar hacia el vestibulo. Despues de hacerse con su equipaje, salio a la parada de taxis.

Aunque tenia la direccion de Tsunade Senju, aquella tarde preferia hospedarse en un hotel y relajarse tras el viaje.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a uno de los taxis, un hombre mayor vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y pantalones holgados se acerco a ella.

—¿Señora Hyuga? —le pregunto, con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto una hilera de dientes manchados de tabaco.

—Si —dijo ella sorprendida—. Yo soy Hinata Hyuga.

—_Muilo prazer _señora —dijo el hombre haciendose con su maleta y llevandola hacia una limusina aparcada junto a la acera—. Por favor, suba.

La hyuga titubeo.

—¿Quien es usted? —pregunto educadamente.

—Me llamo Manos —respondio el hombre senalandose con el dedo—. Trabajo para la señora Tsunade.

—Ah. ¿Va a llevarme a un hotel? —pregunto un tanto aliviada.

—¿Hotel? No, señora. Usted se alojara con la señora Senju, ¿no?

Hinata fruncio el ceño. Su tio le dijo que la señora Senju se ocuparia de su alojamiento, pero pensaba que seria en un hotel. Ademas, ¿queria alojarse con una desconocida, por generosa que fuera la invitacion? Ella siempre preferia mantener su independencia.

—Por favor —el hombre volvio a señalar el coche, y esta vez abrio el maletero y metio la maleta—. No esta lejos, señora. Yo conozco muy bien.

Hinata sacudio la cabeza. No eran sus dotes de conductor lo que le preocupaba, pero siguio sus instrucciones y se sento en el amplio vehiculo.

La carretera avanzaba sinuosamente en paralelo a la costa, pero la pesada limusina resulto sorprendentemente comoda, sobre todo en algunas de las zonas mas bacheadas que atravesaron.

—¿Esta muy lejos? —pregunto ella por fin cuando atravesaron una pequeña aldea de casitas de colores con tejados rojos apinadas alrededor de una pequena plaza.

Grupos de niños descalzos y perros esqueleticos interrumpian sus juegos para ver el paso del elegante vehiculo, la Hyuga se pregunto si Tsunade Senju disfrutaba de la superioridad que le daba aquel enorme coche a los ojos de sus vecinos.

—No, señora. Enseguida llegamos —respondio Manos.

El vehiculo continuo avanzando por una carretera flanqueada de arboles llenos de flores hasta que llegaron a una verja de hierro coronada por una pequena cupula.

Manos cruzo la verja y acelero por el sendero de gravilla que discurria entre cuidadas praderas de cesped a izquierda y derecha. El sendero conducia hasta una pantalla roja de poincianas reales en flor tras las que se veia un porche de altas columnas que sin duda rodeaba toda la casa y que seria el lugar ideal para refugiarse del fuerte calor de las primeras horas de la tarde. Las ventanas arqueadas de la planta superior daban al edificio un aspecto de gran elegancia, y en el patio delantero, decorado comuna gran profusión de arbustos floridos, había una fuente de piedra. El agua se derramaba plácidamente hasta la base que estaba llena de orquideas.

Dos hombres con ropas similares a las de Manos, pero mucho mas jovenes, salieron a recibirlos. Uno de ellos abrio la puerta del vehiculo para que esta descendiera, mientras el otro saco su maleta del maletero.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato, pero era evidente que a Tsunade Senju le gustaba vivir con estilo, aunque fuera en su casa de campo. Cuando se apeo del coche, el cansancio se hizo mas evidente, deseo alojarse en un hotel y poder descansar antes de enfrentarse a su anfitriona.

Entonces apareció en el porche una mujer alta de cabellera Rubia que le caia en dos coletas a los lados. La mujer superviso el trabajo de los criados, pero no se acerco a ellos.

—La señora esta esperando —le informo Manos con gesto nervioso, y le señalo hacia la casa.

Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que subir los escalones del porche. Al acercarse a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa: ojos color miel, pómulos altos, nariz prominente y una boca carnosa y apasionada.

Por un momento Hinata creyo que la mujer iba a ignorar su presencia, que iba a dar media vuelta y entrar en la casa, dejándola sola, pero el momento paso y salio a recibirla tendiendole una mano con el aplomo regio de una reina.

—¿Senorita Hyuga? —pregunto, como si hubiera alguna duda sobre la identidad de Hinata—. Bienvenida a Villa Mimosa, senorita Hyuga. Soy Tsunade Senju. Entre, por favor. Debe de estar cansada después de un viaje tan largo.

Hinata suspiro aliviada al ver que la escritora hablaba perfectamente su idioma.

—Asi es —respondio ella siguiendo a la mujer hasta el interior, a un amplio vestíbulo—. Gracias por alojarme en su casa.

Tsunade resto importancia a sus palabras con un ademan, e Hinata miro a su alrededor con interes: paredes revestidas con paneles de madera oscura, suelos demosaico y mobiliario senorial iluminados por una gran lampara de arana que colgaba del alto techo. La luz se colaba a traves de las ventanas e iluminaba las hornacinas esculpidas en las paredes y las estatuas de marmol que se alojaban en ellas.

El efecto era bastante sobrecogedor, pero un cuenco de orquideas blancas sobre un baul de piel al pie de la escalinata proporcionaba una agradable nota de color.

Varias puertas arqueadas daban acceso a las estancias contiguas, llenas de muebles de roble y caoba, con un cierto toque barroco que resultaba un tanto recargado.

Una mujer vestida de negro, con un delantal inmaculadamente blanco y el pelo corto negro, aparecio al fondo del vestibulo.

Probablemente el ama de llaves, penso la hyuga. Otro mas de los criados de la escritora.

Tras una breve conversación con la anciana, Tsunade miro de nuevo a Hinata.

—Esta es Tsuki. Ella cuida de mi y de mi casa cuando estoy aqui —le informo la escritora—. Si tiene alguna pregunta durante su estancia, puede dirigirse a ella.

Hinata esperaba que la mujer le estrechara la mano, pero la joven continuo con los ojos en el suelo.

— Le acompanara a su habitacion —continuo la irreverente rubia.

—Gracias.

—La cena es a las nueve —añadio la escritora—. Cuando este lista, toque el timbre y uno de los criados le acompañaran a la terraza.

—Gracias —volvio a decir la hyuga antes de que la escritora desapareciera a traves de uno de los arcos a la derecha.

En cuanto quedaron solas, tsuki le indico que la siguiera.

—Es por aqui —señalo con el dedo la mujer.

Hinata la siguio. Pasaron bajo el arco de las escaleras y, por el porche, llegaron a la parte posterior del edificio.

El calor y la humedad eran intensos, e hinata deseo que, fuera donde fuera, hubiera al menos aire acondicionado. Llevaba toda la ropa totalmente pegada al cuerpo por el calor, la humedad y el sudor.

De hecho, sus habitaciones daban al porche. Por una puerta doble de madera se entraba en un agradable salon con el suelo de madera, sofas de piel y varias acuarelas de paisajes en las paredes. Habia una chimenea de marmol, que probablemente no se usaba muy a menudo, y una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas.

Incluso habia television, algo que no esperaba.

La habitacion tenia una decoracion mas moderna que la zona noble de la casa, e hinata se volvio a la presencia que la guiaba con una sonrisa.

—Es preciosa —dijo—. Gracias, tsuki. Estoy segura de que estare perfectamente.

—Aqui esta el dormitorio —dijo la mujer cruzando la estancia y abriendo una puerta que daba a un dormitorio con su propio cuarto de baño—. ¿Todo bien? — pregunto la mujer.

—Muy bien. Hum, _muito bem _—respondio hinata, tratando de utilizar el poco portugues que habia ido aprendiendo en los pocos dias que llevaba en el pais.

La mujer se limito a asentir con la cabeza y salio de la habitacion justo cuando los hombres llegaban con sus maletas.

Cuando quedo sola, penso en darse una ducha, pero una doncella le interrumpio al llegar con una fuente de refrescos: te helado, cafe caliente y una jarra de zumo de frutas, ademas de unos sandwiches y canapes de caviar y queso.

No tenia hambre, pero no pudo resistirse a probar la comida. Como todo lo demas en la casa, era delicioso.

Me podria acostumbrar, penso para sus adentros. O quiza no. De momento estaba demasiado cansada para pensar.

Pero no para llamar a sus tios y decirles que habia llegado a su destino sana y salva y que ya estaba instalada. Tambien queria noticias de Hanna, a la que echaba mucho de menos cada vez que tenia que viajar por motivos de trabajo.

—Esta bien —le aseguro kurenai—. Hoy me ha ayudado a dar de comer a los caballos y despues hemos ido a dar un paseo con los perros. Ahora duerme como

una bendita, seguramente sonando con los cachorros recien nacidos —su tia se echo a reir—. Aunque ha preguntado al menos una docena de veces donde estabas y cuando volvias.

hinata sintio un nudo en la garganta.

—Dile que le quiero mucho, ¿vale? —le dijo a su tia.

—Claro que si —dijo azuma por encima del hombro de su esposa—. Dime, ¿que tal el hotel?

—No estoy en un hotel —le informo—. El hombre que vino a buscarme al eropuerto me dijo que tenia alojamiento en casa de la señora Senju, asi que aqui estoy.

—¿Ya has podido hablar con Tsunade? —pregunto su tio.

—Si, nos hemos visto un momento —dijo —. Parece… muy agradable.

—No suenas muy convencida —dijo su tio con voz mas clara. Probablemente ahora era el quien tenia el telefono.

—Ya lo creo que si —protesto —. Ya te lo dire cuando pueda hablar con ella. Ahora tengo que colgar. Se me esta terminando la bateria y no quiero que se me descargue del todo.

Hinata colgo el telefono y se comio uno de los sandwiches de pescado acompañado de una taza de cafe. Despues de ducharse y deshacer el equipaje, salio al salon. Las cortinas no estaban echadas y fue a echar un vistazo al exterior. Aunque ya habia oscurecido, los jardines estaban iluminados e incluso creyo ver un destello de agua, lo que podria ser una piscina, pero era demasiado oscuro para saberlo con certeza.

Entonces vio una sombra que cruzaba el porche. Inmediatamente se echo hacia atras, asustada. Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura. ¿La habría estado espiando?

Miro hacia la puerta y recordó que no la habia cerrado con llave. ¿Debia hacerlo ahora? ¿O asomarse a ver quien era? No. Lo mejor seria tranquilizarse. Estaba nerviosa, se dijo, ansiosa por su hija y por la entrevista. Lo que necesitaba era dormir profundamente una noche y recuperarse por completo del viaje desde Europa.

Se puso un vestido negro de tirantes, formal sin ser demasiado tradicional, y unas sandalias de tacón tambien negras y se miro en el espejo. Los tacones resaltaban la elegancia de las piernas largas y torneadas y el par de kilos que había ganado desde el nacimiento de Hanna daban a su figura un aspecto mas definido en sus curvas. Simplemente perfecta.

Cuando estuvo preparada toco el timbre, y practicamente al momento aparecio una doncella para acompañarla de nuevo a la casa principal. Alli, en una terraza acristalada adyacente al salon, estaba Tsunade, lánguidamente tumbada en una _chaise longue_.

Cuando esta oyo entrar a Hinata se puso en pie y la recorrio de arriba abajo con los ojos, con una mirada que no ocultaba cierta molestia, ¿Como podía lucir tan perfecta siendo una mujer tan sencilla?. La escritora llevaba un caftan de colores con un pronunciado escote resaltando su mas grandes atributo.

—Ah, señora Hyuga—dijo dejando la copa que llevaba en la mano—. Esta usted encantadora. Totalmente inglesa, por supuesto.

Hinata no lo hubiera pensado, pero comparado con la ropa colorida de Tsunade podía ser asi.

—Me lo tomare como un cumplido —dijo intentando bromear. Miro a su alrededor, y vio a un camarero de pie en una esquina—. Este sitio es precioso. Menos formal que… que…

—¿Mi casa le parece formal, señora Hyuga?

Al oirla hinata decidió que tendria que pensar bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Hum, tradicional —dijo por fin—. Me recuerda casas que he visto en Portugal —se humedecio el labio y despues continuo— La verdad es que tiene una casa preciosa.

Las palabras de hinata parecieron aplacar un poco a la mujer, que señalo hacia donde estaba el camarero.

—¿Que quiere beber? ¿Vino, o quiza un coctel?

—Vino blanco, por favor—dijo hinata.

Lo que menos necesitaba era una bebida con alto contenido de alcohol para confundirla todavia mas.

—_Muito bem _— Tsunade chasqueo los dedos—. Una copa de vino blanco para la señora, por favor.

—_Sim, _señora.

Un momento mas tarde hinata tenia una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

—Gracias —dijo al joven que regreso a su puesto junto al gabinete.

Entonces la hyuga oyo un ruido de pasos desde la habitación contigua. Eran pasos lentos, algo titubeantes, pero Tsunade se volvio con evidente placer hacia la puerta.

—Aqui esta mi yerno —dijo sorprendiendo a hinata, que no sabia que su hija se hubiera casado—. Ven a saludar a nuestra invitada, Sasu. Te estábamos esperando.

Hinata suspiro. En el fondo esperaba que Tsunade decidiera empezar la entrevista aquella misma noche, pero ahora era evidente que sus intenciones eran otras. A pesar de su hospitalidad, la hyuga se alegraría cuando por fin terminara con aquel trabajo. Y desde luego, conocer a los miembros de su familia no era parte del trato.

Pero entonces sintio que le flaqueaban las piernas. El hombre que apareció por la puerta la miraba con unos ojos fríos y sarcásticos.

Quiza Tsunade lo conociera como Sasu, pero para hinata aquel hombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Habian pasado tres años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, pero el hombre que entro arrastrando una pierna y con pasos desiguales a la terraza era sin duda el padre de su hija.

.

* * *

.

**Tenia algunos fallos pero ya los e acomodado espero les guste la conti y gracias por sus reviews** ^^ sayoo xoxox


	7. ¿Coincidencia? No lo Creo

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**.**_

_**¿Coincidencia? No lo Creo.**_

_**.**_

Hinata quiso sentarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin despertar la extrañeza de su anfitriona. Tampoco quería que esta se fijara en la perplejidad reflejada en su rostro, y en lugar de eso, se mantuvo dónde estaba con una estúpida sonrisa helada en los labios mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a Tsunade.

Casi inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que el arrastraba ligeramente una pierna, y cuando él se inclinó para besar las mejillas de la escritora, la hyuga vio la cicatriz que iba en diagonal desde la ceja derecha hasta la boca y tuvo que contener una exclamación sorprendida.

—Hola, querida—dijo el recién llegado con la misma voz grave e inquietante que la pelinegra recordaba—. Veo que ha llegado nuestra invitada.

≪_¿Nuestra invitada?_≫_",_ hinata trago saliva. ¿Que querría que dijera ahora?, ¿Querría que mencionara que se conocían?. En otras circunstancias no lo hubiera dudado, pero aquella era una situación muy especial, y potencialmente peligrosa. Por encima de todo tenía que pensar en Hanna.

¿Sabría lo de su hija? ¿O era simplemente era una terrible coincidencia, tan inesperada para tanto para el como para ella?

—Si, es la señora Hyuga —oyó que decía Tsunade, que la estaba señalando con la mano—. Este es mi yerno, señora Hyuga, Sasuke uchiha. Cenara con nosotras.

Antes de que la oji luna pudiera decir algo, Sasuke le tendió la mano a modo de Saludo.

—Bienvenida a Brasil, señora Hyuga —dijo el—. Es un placer conocerla.

Así quedaba claro que el no tenía la menor intención de reconocer que la conocía. Hinata e humedeció los labios con la lengua, deseando mostrarse tan indiferente ante la situación como parecía estarlo el. A menos que no la recordara, claro. Quizá para el conocerla no había sido tan inolvidable. Probablemente se acostaba con muchas mujeres inglesas en sus visitas a Londres.

Y también estaba claro que había regresado a Brasil para casarse poco después. Apretó un poco la copa de cristal. No, no había sido tan inolvidable. Pero era otro hecho que debía olvidar si quería concentrarse en el artículo que iba a escribir, se recordó con firmeza. Aunque sabía que la hija de Tsunade había muerto a los veinte o veintidós años, estaba bastante segura de que su tío no le había mencionado que hubiera estado casada.

A pesar de todo, el Uchiha había cambiado. Parecía mucho más mayor de lo que ella recordaba, sin duda debido a la pérdida de su esposa.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero lo ignoro. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue la sensación de que el carisma y el poder de Sasuke podrían volver a vencer su resistencia una vez más.

—¿Como esta, señor? —dijo ella haciendo un esfuerzo, y mayor aun cuando los dedos fuertes y ligeramente encallecidos le tomaron la mano.

Lo que ya no pudo hacer fue evitar un retroceso instintivo al sentir la oleada de calor que le recorrió el brazo y la cara cuando la palma masculina le apretó breve e íntimamente la suya.

≪Oh, no≫, pensó ella mirándole a los ojos y viendo el desprecio que torció los labios masculinos al ver su reacción. Sin duda el azabache creyó que su aspecto la repelía. !Dios, cuanto se equivocaba!

Por lo visto Tsunade no quedo indiferente ante la tensión entre su yerno y su invitada.

—Su tio debió de decirle que mi hija Karin murió hace poco más de un año—intervino la mujer mirándola primero a ella y después a su yerno. A continuación se colgó del brazo masculino—. Desde entonces, Sasuke y yo estamos muy unidos. ¿Verdad, querido? Juntos hemos superado su perdida.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Tan poco hacia que había muerto la hija de la escritora?, se preguntó. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados antes de que… un accidente los separara? ¿O estaban ya casados cuando lo conoció en Londres?

—Desde luego —dijo el. Y a continuación, dirigiéndose a la hyuga y en un tono mucho más frio, añadió— Tengo entendido que usted también tiene una hija, señora Hyuga. Es una lástima que no haya podido traerla con usted.

La pelinegra de repente sintió como si se ahogara. No podía respirar. ≪Lo sabía≫, pensó. El Uchiha conocía la existencia de Hanna. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Sabría que era su hija? ¿Y cómo lo había descubierto?

—Yo… yo…

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta al darse cuenta de que él no se había sorprendido al verla. Sasuke sabía que venía, y por una razón u otra, no intento detenerla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería volver a verla? A menos que fuera por algo relacionado con Hanna.

Con la boca seca, pensó en beber un trago de vino para aclararse la garganta, pero lo único que consiguió fue atragantarse con el líquido y empezar a toser descontroladamente. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le quito la copa de la mano.

—Creo que nuestra invitada está demasiado cansada para responder a tus preguntas—dijo Tsunade, y chasqueando los dedos al camarero, le dio una serie de instrucciones—. Le he dicho a Ruiz que le lleve la cena a su habitación. Estoy segura de que lo prefiere.

Hinata suspiro con alivio.

—Si. Gracias, señora —dijo tratando de evitar los ojos del uchiha—. Estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un viaje agotador. Si me disculpa, me retirare a mi habitación.

—Acompañare a la señora Hyuga a su habitación —se apresuró a ofrecerse sasuke.

A tsunade sin embargo no debió de parecerle tan buena idea.

—Creo que la señora preferirá que le acompañe uno de los criados — dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo al uchiha—. Apenas te conoce, y reconoce que a veces puedes resultar un tanto intimidador.

Sasuke apretó los labios y le dijo a Tsunade en voz muy baja algo que le borro la sonrisa de la cara. Después, volviéndose a la Hyuga.

—Le pido disculpas si le he intimidado, señora. No era mi intención. Continuaremos nuestra conversación en otro momento.

La ojiluna quería decirle que no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, pero no era el momento de empezar una discusión, y prefirió responder con una sonrisa.

—Sera un placer, señor —dijo negándose a dejarle ver el fuerte impacto que su presencia había tenido en ella.

Con alivio, siguió los pasos de la misma doncella que había ido a buscarla a su habitación y que le acompaño de regreso.

Cuando le llevo la comida, hinata había perdido por completo el apetito. Se sentía enferma, desorientada, sin entender que hacia allí ni por que le habían seleccionado a ella. ¿Estaba allí para escribir un reportaje? ¿O había sido una Estratagema para llevarla hasta allí? Si era así, ¿que esperaba conseguir? El unico motivo podía ser Hanna, y eso si que la asustaba.

Todavía era de noche cuando el uchiha aparco su todoterreno sobre las dunas en la parte posterior de la casa de Tsunade. Después de una tensa cena con su madre política, regreso a su casa, pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba resuelto a ver a Hinata, hablar con ella, aunque eso significara ir en contra de los deseos de su suegra.

A pesar de la hora, las temperaturas seguían siendo bastante elevadas, aunque desde el océano llegaba una deliciosa brisa nocturna que refrescaba un poco el ambiente. El olor a sal que llegaba desde el mar era estimulante, y sasuke pensó que en otras circunstancias habría pensado en salir a navegar en su yate.

La casa estaba a oscuras. Probablemente todavía dormían; Tsunade casi nunca se levantaba antes de las once, y por eso muchas veces el elegía aquel momento del dia para dar un paseo por la playa.

Su finca estaba a unos veinte kilometros de alli, por una serpenteante carretera que ascendía hacia las colinas.

Era duro, muy duro, mantener la calma. En ningún momento pensó que le fuera a resultar tan difícil volver a verla. Porque mientras su situación había cambiado de forma tan rotunda, ella parecía exactamente la misma.

Aunque ahora era madre.

El dia fue clareando lentamente y el continuo caminando por la arena. Entonces la vio. Apenas empezaba a amanecer, pero supo que la esbelta figura que se perfilaba contra el cielo amarillento del amanecer era ella. Apretó los dientes, y por un momento pensó si no sería producto de su imaginación. Pero no, estaba allí, con los pies metidos en el agua, dejando que las olas que rompían junto a la playa le acariciaran la piel.

—Hola —dijo cuando llego casi a su altura.

La morena dio un respingo, asustada. No esperaba encontrarlo alli, y mucho menos a aquella hora.

—¿Has venido a darte un baño? —pregunto el mirándola con intensidad.

Hinata retorció las manos nerviosa.

—No —se apresuró a responder, mirando hacia la casa. Entonces se le ocurrió —. ¿Vives aquí?

Los labios del uchiha esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

—No.

—¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

—Oh, por favor — se echó el pelo hacia atrás y la miro con incredulidad—. Tsunade es mi suegra, no mi amante.

—¿Estas seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo?

La pregunta le salió de la boca sin poder evitarlo, y las manos de Sasuke se cerraron con rabia.

—¿Estas celosa? —pregunto el recuperando el aplomo—. Debo reconocer que es algo que no había considerado.

—!Ya te gustaría!

Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de rubor, pero en sus ojos había destellos de indignación, y el uchiha se arrepintió de haberse burlado de ella.

Pensó en el aspecto inocente que tenia, sin maquillaje, con los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos. Aquella mañana iba vestida de Lila, y la suave tela de la camiseta le marcaba los pezones con toda claridad. Probablemente no llevaba sujetador. De hecho, estaba seguro de que no, y contra su voluntad, muy contra su voluntad, sintió un nuevo endurecimiento entre las piernas.

La hyuga le dio la espalda, deseando poner cierta distancia entre ellos, pero el no pudo dejarla marchar.

—Espera —dijo sujetándola por el brazo para impedir su huida—. Tenemos que hablar, por favor—. ¿O vas a seguir fingiendo que no nos conocemos?

—No fui yo quien empezó —le recordó ella—. Tu fuiste el primero en fingir que no me conocías —le espeto mirando con dureza la mano que le sujetaba el brazo y después al rostro masculino.

El azabache frunció el ceño. Tenía que reconocer que ella tenía razón. En ningún momento intento contarle a Tsunade su lejana aventura con la hyuga, y aunque la noche anterior estaba preparado para encontrarse con ella, no había tomado en cuenta su reacción al volver a verla.

—Esta bien —dijo el—. Pero dime, ¿hubieras preferido sacar el tema de la paternidad de nuestra hija con Tsunade delante? No, no lo creo. Creo que cuando me viste te quedaste de piedra, y no solo por mi cambio de aspecto.

—Te equivocas.

Presa de pánico, Hinata se dijo que Hanna era su hija, y solo suya.

—¿Tú crees?

Era evidente que él no le creyó.

—Claro que me quede sorprendida al verte. No sabía que fueras familia de Tsunade senju.

—No, eso lo creo —respondió seco.

Ella espiro profundamente. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para olvidar recuerdos que tanto había luchado por borrar de su mente.

—He venido a hacer una entrevista, nada más —dijo por fin—. Mi tío estaba encantado cuando el agente de tu suegra se puso en contacto con él y le ofreció la entrevista.

— ¿Y por qué no está el aquí?

—Porque… —entonces empezó a verlo todo mucho más claro—. Porque por lo visto Tsunade había leído algunas de mis entrevistas. Oh, Dios mío — abrió los ojos con incredulidad—. Tú lo preparaste todo, ¿verdad?

La mirada burlona del menor de los Uchiha ni lo negó ni lo confirmo, pero no la soltó.

Sus dedos continuaron sujetándole el brazo y ella tuvo que endurecerse para ocultar el impacto que seguía teniendo en ella.

—No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero volveré a Londres hoy mismo.

—No —la respuesta fue inflexible, y ella se dio cuenta del peligro que representaba su cercanía.

A pesar de la cicatriz y la lesión que le obligaba a caminar arrastrando una pierna, Sasuke continuaba siendo un hombre muy atractivo. No era solo el físico, sino la virilidad que exudaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Sin querer, los ojos femeninos fueron descendiendo por el torso masculino y más abajo, y sin querer recordó las nalgas firmes que había apretado con sus manos años atrás. Había cosas que no se podían olvidar, como tampoco pudo dejar de reparar en el inconfundible bulto que se adivinaba bajo la tela del pantalón.

!Oh, Dios!

Sasuke esperaba su respuesta, Hinata sabía que tenía que mantenerse con la cabeza bien en su sitio.

—No sé qué habría pensado tu mujer, o tu prometida, de haber sabido lo que hacías en Londres —le espeto ella a la defensiva—. Dudo que le dijeras, a ella o a tu suegra, que te estabas acostando con otra mujer.

—No era necesario —el rostro se ensombreció—. Pero no estamos hablando de Karin. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija, la hija que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—¿Cómo sabes que es tu hija?

La respuesta de la hyuga lo paralizo momentáneamente, y ella, aprovechando su Debilidad, se apartó de él. Después, recogiendo los zapatos del suelo, salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Y no se volvió hasta llegar a los cuidados jardines de la hacienda, jadeando y con el corazón en un puño.

Entonces, para su sorpresa y alivio, vio que el seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Y se dio cuenta de que, si sasuke no la había seguido, era

porque no podía.


	8. Migraña

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

_**Migraña**_

_**.**_

Ni siquiera después de darse una ducha la frustrada hyuga se sintió mejor. «¿Que iba a hacer?», se preguntó una y otra vez. Y no solo respecto a Sasuke. También tendría que decirle a su tio que no iba a haber ninguna entrevista exclusiva con una escritora de fama internacional que vivía recluida al norte de Rio de Janeiro.

Se puso la bata blanca que colgaba de la puerta del cuarto de baño y salió al salón. Allí vio que durante su ausencia alguien había dejado una bandeja con fruta, bollos y cafe, así como una cesta de pan recién hecho.

A pesar del delicioso aroma a cafe, Hinata miro a su alrededor con aprensión.

Estaba segura de que había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de meterse, pero era evidente que el personal de Anita Silveira tenía llaves. ¿Las tendría también Sasuke?

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volverse nerviosa e ir a abrir sin saber quién podría ser. Al abrir, se encontró a una hermosa joven de cabellos negros cortos, enfundada en un elegante traje gris y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Señora Hyuga? Soy Shizune, asistente personal de la Lady Tsunade.

—Oh.

La hyuga cortes estrecho la mano que la joven le ofrecía y echo una rápida ojeada al reloj que llevaba esta en la muñeca. Todavía eran las ocho de la mañana.

—Encantada —respondio titubeante—. ¿Que…? —estuvo a punto de decir ≪¿que quiere?≫, pero logro morderse la lengua a tiempo—. ¿Que puedo hacer por usted? —pregunto con cortesía, consciente de que todavía iba con el albornoz.

—He venido para ensenarle la casa, señora — la joven sonrió—. Las zonas Públicas, por supuesto.

—¿Y la señora Tsunade? —pregunto.

—Lady Tsunade no recibe a nadie antes de mediodía —le informo Shizune con cierto tono de altivez. Entonces la miro de arriba abajo y pareció darse cuenta de que la chica aun iba en albornoz—. ¿Prefiere que vuelva más tarde?.

—Si, por favor, Disculpe — suspiro y dijo — Si puede darme media hora, se lo agradeceré. Todavía es muy pronto.

Shizune sonrio de lado y arqueo un poco las cejas.

—La mejor hora del dia, antes de que suba el sol y apriete el calor —dijo, y consulto el reloj—. Volveré en treinta minutos. Adiós.

A última hora de la tarde Sasuke volvió de Rio de Janeiro, donde habían acudido después de su encuentro con cierta pelinegra en la playa, por una reunión de la junta de su empresa.

El se ocupaba prácticamente de toda la gestión de la compañía, sobre todo desde que su padre sufrió una embolia ocho meses antes y tenía ordenes medicas de no excederse demasiado.

A pesar de todo, Fugaku Uchiha insistía en estar presente en todas las reuniones de la junta directiva, dejando clara su opinión cuando no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hijo menor.

Como aquella mañana, que se había opuesto sin éxito a la iniciativa de Sasuke de instalar spas en todos los hoteles de la compañía en Sudamérica. Los hoteles europeos y norteamericanos ya los tenían, y Sasuke quería ofrecer el mismo servicio a todos sus clientes. Por suerte, su hermano mayor Itachi era de su misma opinión.

Ahora, mientras su avión privado descendía hacia la pista de aterrizaje que había junto a su rancho de Montevista, el uchiha se dio cuenta de que llevaba todo el dia preocupado inconscientemente por la posibilidad de lo que pusiera hacer Hinata en su ausencia.

Ahora ya sabía que tratar con ella no sería fácil, y desde luego tampoco había esperado encontrarla tan atractiva.

A pesar de sus continuos recuerdos de Londres, con los años se había convencido de que la atracción que sintió por aquella joven inglesa fue tan fugaz como su relación. Y tras su regreso a Rio de Janeiro, y lo que ocurrió después, no pensaba que volvería a verla.

Lo cierto era que cuando salió de Londres urgentemente para acudir al llamamiento de su padre su intención era regresar a Europa un par de meses después y volver a verla, pero dos meses después el estaba luchando por su vida en una unidad de cuidados intensivos de uno de los mejores hospitales privados del país, con lesiones en el rostro, varias costillas rotas, un pulmón lesionado y la posibilidad de que tuvieran que amputarle una pierna.

Los faros de un coche iluminaban la pista de aterrizaje. Su mejor amigo y encargado

de llevar el rancho, Naruto Uzumaki, lo esperaba.

—La vieja Tsunade ha llamado al menos media docena de veces —le dijo con cansancio el rubio cuando se dirigían hacia su casa—. Creo que no me ha creído cuando le he dicho que estabas en una Junta fuera. Quiere que vayas a cenar a su casa. Dice que no está contenta con la entrevista.

Sasuke soltó una maldición en voz baja y Naruto le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—La mujer es muy insistente, ya lo creo —dijo el Uzumaki, sabiendo lo que pensaba su socio y mejor amigo—. Quizá la joven periodista de la que me has hablado no está dispuesta a aguantar todos sus caprichos. Le he dicho que quizá no volvías hasta mañana —le informo, y volvió a sonreír —. Anímate, amigo mío. Shion ha preparado enchiladas para cenar, y estas invitado.

El uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Gracias —apretó los dientes, y enseguida, casi para asi mismo, añadió— Supongo que es demasiado tarde para ir hoy.

—Ya lo creo que si —repuso el uzumaki.

La carretera que iba desde Monte vista a Porto Verde podía ser difícil, especialmente en la oscuridad. El descenso desde la meseta donde estaba el rancho era peligroso, y cuando llovia, algunas partes de la misma quedaban totalmente cubiertas de lodo.

El pelinegro suspiro. Le preocupaba que la hyuga hubiera aprovechado su ausencia para irse, pero si Anita Tsunade continuaba con aquella actitud insoportable, seguramente se debía a que ella continuaba en su casa.

Sabía que la niña era su hija. Estaba seguro de ello. Todo coincidía, además de las fechas.

Si al menos se lo hubiera dicho. Si hubiera intentado ponerse en contacto con el. Lo hubiera podido hacer a través de la página web de la empresa, una información que su amiga Sakura conocía.

Bueno, quizá su comportamiento tampoco fue muy responsable. De hecho, no estaba especialmente orgulloso de sus actos, aunque la llamada de su padre lo puso en una situación difícil. Pero Hinata se negó a escucharlo, y desde luego la despedida no tuvo nada de amistosa.

Durante el largo viaje de regreso a Rio de Janeiro, Sasuke deseo haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero se dijo que lo arreglaría todo cuando volviera a verla.

Algo que el destino le impidió por completo.

Naruto detuvo el coche delante de su casa, una elegante edificación de dos plantas de paredes blancas y con un porche cubierto a lo largo de toda la fachada principal.

—Dile a Shion que gracias, pero dejare las enchiladas para otro día —dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo—. Y tranquilo, no tengo intención de bajar a Porto Verde esta noche.

—¿Me lo prometes? —le pregunto el ribio con cara de niño pequeño no muy convencido.

—¿Crees que te mentiría, amigo mío? —respondió bajando del coche —. Dile a tu bella esposa que cenare con ustedes otro día.

El uzumaki suspiro resignado y, despidiéndose con la mano, piso de nuevo el acelerador y se dirigió hacia su casa, a un kilómetro de distancia.

Se dio una ducha antes de llamar a Tsunade desde el teléfono fijo. En el rancho el teléfono móvil era inútil. No había cobertura.

Con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, marco el número de Villa Mimosa y, sorprendentemente. Tsuande respondió el teléfono personalmente.

—Sasu, querido —exclamo, sin poder ocultar su irritación—. ¿Dónde has estado todo el dia? Naruto dice que has ido a una junta, pero no me lo creo. Anoche no me dijiste nada.

El uchiha menor se mordio la lengua.

—Ha sido una emergencia —dijo sin querer dar más explicaciones—. ¿Ocurre

algo?

—¿Que clase de emergencia? ¿Esta enfermo tu padre? Oh, tengo que hablar con Elena. Cuando no estoy en Rio, me temo que descuido…

—Mi padre esta bien —le interrumpió—. Era una Junta de trabajo, como te a dicho naruto. ¿Para qué me has llamado? Creía que… la señora Hyuga te tenía muy ocupada.

—Oh, ella — Tsunade dejo escapar un gemido de irritación—. No la he visto en todo el día.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, si te interesa mucho, tengo migraña. Aunque supongo que, después de cómo te fuiste anoche, no creo que te importe demasiado.

—!Por Dios!

—¿Que? —pregunto ella—. Como no lograba localizarte creía que me estabas evitando. Se lo que me ha contado Naruto, pero ese hombre nunca me deja de decir vieja y me irrita, No me cae bien ya lo sabes.

Sasuke suspiro. Sabía que Anita podía ser una mujer muy difícil, pero no quería contrariarla.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué iba a evitarte?

—Eso digo yo, ¿por qué?

El uchiha apretó la mano en un puno.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, por favor —le espeto ella—. No soy tonta. Vi la reacción de la señora Hyuga cuando te vio. Eras la última persona que esperaba encontrar aquí, pero a ti no te sorprendió, ¿verdad? Tu sabias que venía — Tsunade senju maldijo en voz baja—. Supongo que por eso me convenciste para que le diera una entrevista.

—Creia que era tu representante quien concertó la entrevista.

—En términos estrictos, supongo, si.

—¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mi? Creía que, además de hablar de tus libros, querías aclarar algunos de los rumores sobre los… problemas de Karin.

—Era tu mujer —le recordo chasqueando la lengua.

—¿Crees que puedo olvidarlo? —dijo con amargura—. Pero tu sabes, tan bien como yo, que nuestro matrimonio fue una farsa.

—!No digas eso! !Karin te quería!

—Karin solo se quería a si misma —dijo sasuke sin inmutarse—. Vamos, Anita. Decir la verdad ya no hará daño a nadie.

—Creo que no quiero hablar de eso —dijo por fin—. Que digan lo que quieran. No me importa.

Si le importaba, pero el uchiha menor no era tan cruel como para recordárselo.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué elegiste esa revista en especial?

Sasuke no quiso dar una respuesta directa.

—Alguna vez me comentaste que conocías a Azuma Sarutobi de tus principios como escritora.

—Si, fue muy agradable conmigo —dijo—, pero eso no altera el hecho de que esa mujer te reconoció. .Por eso le recomendaste a mi representante que se pusiera en contacto con la revista Lifestyles? —Insistió la rubia—. Más vale que me lo digas, de todas maneras lo averiguare.

—Esta bien —dijo por fin con un suspiro—. Es cierto, la conocía. Nos conocimos hace unos años, en uno de mis viajes a Londres. Me cayó bien, y, según todos los informes, es muy buena en su trabajo.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? — definitivamente su ex suegra no se andaba por las ramas.

La risa que soltó el uchiha era dura, se podía escuchar a través de la bocina del teléfono.

—Buenas noches, Tsunade —dijo sin responder a su pregunta, y colgó el teléfono.


	9. Momento Oportuno

_**Disclaimer: **Los Personajes de Naruto; no me pertenecen a mi.. Si no al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**.**_

**_Momento Oportuno_**

_**.**_

Debido al cambio de horario, a la noche siguiente la Hyuga tampoco logro dormir bien y antes de las seis de la mañana estaba en pie, contemplando las siluetas de las palmeras que se balanceaban junto al porche.

Esperaba los primeros rayos de luz en el horizonte, aquel halo rosa que rápidamente se convertiría en amarillo limón a medida que el sol empezaba a alzarse por el cielo.

Aun no se había vestido, pero le hubiera encantado ponerse una camiseta y unos pantalones, o incluso el bañador, y bajar a la playa. Pero el temor de volver a encontrarse con Sasuke la detuvo. De momento tendría que conformarse con darse una ducha. Estaba muy confusa.

Se había pasado el día anterior esperando a que Tsunade Senju la llamara para empezar dichosa la entrevista, pero no fue asi. Cierto, Shizune le enseño toda la villa, y ella pudo admirar toda su opulencia, pero no vio ni rastro de su anfitriona, ni del Uchiha.

¿Le habría contado a su suegra la verdad? ¿Quizá por eso había decidido la escritora cancelar la entrevista? ¿Cuando pensaba alguien decirle lo que estaba pasando?.

El día anterior había pasado con una lentitud pasmosa. Aunque había dedicado unas horas a corregir un artículo anterior, empezaba a sentir el viaje como una pérdida de tiempo a nivel profesional. Varias veces había decidido hacer el equipaje y marcharse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Estaba allí para hacer un trabajo que le habían encargado, y no iba a echarse atrás.

Cuando salió de la ducha, vio que alguien había vuelto a dejarle el desayuno en el saloncito, y después, vestida con unos pantalones piratas negros y un blusón de gasa color crema sobre una camiseta de algodón, decidió que ya era hora de tomar la iniciativa.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que Shizune le había dicho sobre los horarios de la escritora, espero hasta las once y después, llevando la grabadora y el ordenador portátil, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de la casa.

Ya hacia bastante calor, pero en el interior de la mansión la temperatura era más agradable. Allí, dos doncellas se afanaban en pulir el suelo de mosaico. Hinata estaba a punto de preguntarles donde estaba la Tsunade cuando un hombre apareció bajo uno de los arcos.

Alto y moreno, con el rostro en la sombra, su figura era inconfundible. Era Sasuke.

Por un momento hinata sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero, resuelta a no dejarse intimidar por el, continuo caminando hacia el.

—Señor —dijo, tratándolo de usted delante de las criadas—. No esperaba encontrarle aquí.

—Le creo —dijo el con sequedad, apoyándose en una columna de mármol—. ¿Como esta, señora Hyuga?

Hinata tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de responder.

—Muy… muy bien, gracias. —dijo deteniéndose un par de metros delante de el—. Con ganas de empezar la entrevista. ¿Sabe si se ha levantado Tsunade?

—¿Como iba a saberlo? —pregunto el pelinegro ladeando la boca en una cínica sonrisa—. No soy el guardián de mi suegra. Pero si quiere saber por qué no la llamo ayer, puedo decirle que estaba indispuesta.

Hinata tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Lo tenía demasiado cerca. A pesar de que la cicatriz de la mejilla era ahora mucho menos visible, ella era muy consciente de el. El poder de su sexualidad la abrumaba, y le impedía mantenerse emocionalmente distante de él.

—¿Indispuesta?

—Dolor de cabeza —respondió—. Las migrañas de tsunade son legendarias. Siempre aparecen en los momentos más oportunos.

—Querrá decir inoportunos —dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

—No, oportunos —recalco el—. Como estoy seguro de que no tardara en darse cuenta, querida.

Hinata se estremeció.

Sasuke llevaba una camisa negra que se le pegaba al torso y con alguna que otra mancha de sudor, como si hubiera estado trabajando bajo el calor del sol. Llevaba los pantalones, también negros, metidos por dentro de las botas de ante que le llegaban hasta el tobillo.

—¿Cree que estará bien para recibirme esta mañana? —logro preguntar ella por fin.

—A mí me pareció que estaba bien ayer —le aseguro—, pero dudo que quiera verla antes del mediodía.

Las doncellas se habían retirado discretamente sin hacer ruido, e la ojiluna entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad.

—¿Estuviste aquí ayer por la tarde? —le pregunto tuteándolo, dejando a un lado las formalidades.

—No —respondió el—. Hable con ella por teléfono.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, y después el añadio en voz baja:

—Te he estado esperando, _cara_. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías.

La hyuga soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creía que ayer por la mañana nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir —miro a su alrededor—. A pesar de la ausencia de la señora, quizá podrías decirme si se va a realizar la entrevista o no.

El uchiha se irguió cuan alto era.

—No va a resultar —dijo el enigmáticamente, e Hinata se sintió presa del pánico, Como la primera vez que lo vio allí—. Pero, por favor, tomate tu tiempo para considerar la situación. Sugiero que pasemos algo de tiempo junto. Quizá pueda convencerte de que soy un hombre razonable.

Involuntariamente Hinata dio un paso atrás.

—No he venido a pasar tiempo contigo —protesto ella.

—Eso lo se —dijo el torciendo los labios en un gesto cargado de desdén y Sarcasmo—. Pero no tienes que tenerme miedo. Aunque parezca un monstruo, te aseguro que sigo siendo penosamente humano.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que el había confundido su pánico por otra cosa.

—No lo entiendes —dijo ella—. Solo me refería a que me encargaron una entrevista con Tsunade senju.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, Hina —respondió el con sequedad—. Y también se por qué fuiste invitada a venir. Aunque supongo que no es mucho pedir, bajo las circunstancias, que seas un poco comprensiva.

A Hinata le temblaban las rodillas, pero no quería perder los estribos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no habrá entrevista? —pregunto—. Porque si ese es el caso…

—!Escúchame! —le interrumpió el—. Aquí lo importante no es la entrevista, ¿lo Entiendes? Tu relación con Tsunade es cosa tuya, no mía. Lo que yo quiero es tener una conversación seria contigo sobre nuestra hija. Pensaba enseñarte mi rancho esta mañana, pero…

—¿Tu rancho?

—Si. Además de trabajar en la empresa familiar, crió caballos para polo.

—¿Caballos para polo?

Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en los labios masculinos.

—Si, caballos para polo. Mi amigo hace todo el trabajo, la verdad. Es mi escape de la ciudad. Te gustara, estoy seguro. Pero está a unos kilometros de aquí, y puesto que Tsunade ayer estaba indispuesta…

Sus palabras recordaron a la Hyuga su situación, que se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de el. A pesar de haber tenido una vida llena de comodidades, ella desde luego no estaba acostumbrada al alto nivel de vida de Sasuke. Quizá creería que eso la influiría, pero estaba equivocado.

—¿Y a tu esposa le gustaba quedarse en el rancho? —pregunto ella, recordándole a Karin—. Supongo que sí. Se casaron en cuanto volviste a Brasil, ¿no?

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se endurecieron.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —quiso saber el—. A menos que lo que de verdad quieras saber es por qué ocurrió el accidente. ¿O crees que Karin no se hubiera casado conmigo si el accidente hubiera tenido lugar antes de la boda, eh? ¿Estas sugiriendo que quizá se arrepintió? .Y por eso tomo una sobredosis de heroína al año de casarse conmigo?

—!No! —estaba horrorizada al ver su reacción. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había muerto su esposa—. No me refería a eso en absoluto.

—Pero desde luego no niegas que te resulto repulsivo —dijo Sasuke amargamente—. No importa lo que pienses de mí, _cara_. Siempre y cuando no interfiera con lo que quiero.

Hinata se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Debes saber que tengo toda la intención de conocer a mi hija —declaro el gravemente—. Y de ser parte de su vida.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Eso era lo que temió desde la noche que lo vio allí, y era evidente que Sasuke era un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. Un hombre cuya fortuna y poder no permitiría que nada se interpusiera su camino.

Y por eso dijo, desesperadamente:

—Ya te lo he dicho, Hanna no es hija tuya.

—Sé que lo es —Sasuke era inflexible—. Tengo pruebas —le aseguro. La sujeto por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo—. Tenía esperanzas de poder hacer esto como dos personas adultas —dijo, clavándole los dedos hasta el hueso—, pero es evidente que no es el caso. Pero eso no me importa. Soy un hombre paciente, Hina.

Hinata estaba estupefacta. ¿Qué pruebas podía tener? Nadie más sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y mucho menos que el era el padre de su hija. Además, aquel no era el Sasuke que ella conoció, y algo le dijo que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Lo miro a la cara y deseo no haberlo hecho. Los brillantes ojos onix se clavaron en ella, sosteniéndole la mirada, y ella fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Humedeció una vez más los labios secos con la lengua. No lo hizo para provocar, Sasuke lo sabía. Pero mientras continuaba mirándola, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos de rabia estaban dando paso a algo diferente, más insistente y mucho menos controlable.

Al igual que la mañana anterior en la playa, el recuerdo de tenerla en sus brazos lo abrumo una vez más. Seguía deseándola con una urgencia que rayaba la locura, con una necesidad que parecía burlarse de su capacidad de razonar.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Hinata no pudo resistirse. La pillo desprevenida, y Conteniendo una exclamación de sorpresa, se tambaleo contra él y soltó la bolsa sin

Querer, tratando de sujetarse a algo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue sujetarse a la camisa masculina para no perder el equilibrio, y antes de poder echarse hacia atrás, Sasuke bajo la cabeza y le capturo la boca con la suya a la vez que le sujetaba la nuca con la mano.

Hinata se hundió contra él, demasiado confusa por la intimidad del contacto para ofrecer resistencia. El calor del beso, las caricias de sus manos, el viril olor de su cuerpo la estaban seduciendo hacia un estado en el que la única respuesta era emocional.

El le murmuro algo en voz baja, con la voz ronca, algo que ella no alcanzo a comprender, pero cuyo significado estaba claro.

El la acaricio con las manos, deslizándolas bajo la blusa hacia la suave piel de la espalda. Hinata se arqueo contra él y ella sintió la inconfundible presión de su erección en el vientre. El pelinegro también la sintió. Sintió como le apretaban los pantalones y se le concentraba la sangre en la entrepierna. Sintió la suavidad de las caderas femeninas contra él, tan deliciosas, tan excitantes, y la idea de enterrarse en ella lo excito como pocas veces.

Recordó aquella primera vez, el placer que experimento al sentir las contracciones de los músculos femeninos al penetrarla. Nunca había experimentado una sensación como aquella, como una explosión de los sentidos, de la voluntad…

!Pero no!

Con una determinación inexplicable, el Uchiha se obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, y el los cerro también fugazmente, para apartar de la vista la sensual tentación que ella representaba.

Los labios de la ojiluna estaban hinchados, y había marcas en la mejilla femenina. Antes de soltarla, el pelinegro no pudo resistirse a acariciarle el labio inferior con el dedo.

Quería mas, mucho mas, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Además, no tenía la menor intención de hacerle creer que ella tenía la sartén por el mango. Eso nunca, se aseguró para sus adentros, y se apartó de ella.

≪Tranquilízate≫, se dijo apoyándose en una columna. ≪Eres un Uchiha, Tienes que mantener el control≫. Un dolor punzante en la pierna lesionada distrajo su atención, aunque no le pillo desprevenido. Permanecer de pie durante mucho tiempo siempre tenía esa consecuencia, que además de proporcionarle dolor le recordaba lo imprevisible que podía ser la vida. Él lo sabía perfectamente.

Hinata lo miraba, sin saber en que estaría pensando. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo encontró observándola con una inconfundible expresión de desprecio en el rostro. Instintivamente se ruborizo, al pensar en su propia estupidez, pero por un momento, mientras el la besaba, tuvo que reconocer que todas sus inhibiciones con el habían desaparecido.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La frialdad de la voz masculina la devolvió de nuevo a la dura realidad e Hinata, agachándose para recuperar el ordenador, dijo:

—Lo estaré. Cuando me vaya de aquí —le aseguro—. Y por favor, no pienses por un momento que creo tus mentiras. Ni que mostrándome tu riqueza me sentiré tan abrumada que aceptare cualquier sugerencia que se te ocurra hacerme — la hyuga cuadro los hombros—. Ahora, si me perdonas.

—Mañana —dijo el sin mas, como si ella no hubiera hablado—. Iremos a Montevista mañana. Pasare a recogerte a las ocho.

Ella parpadeo confundida.

—¿Montevista? —pregunto, dándose cuenta de que estaba otra vez repitiendo lo que el decía—. ¿Que demonios es…? —se interrumpió, irritada consigo mismo por mostrar interés—. Sea lo que sea, o este donde este, no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—Montevista es mi rancho —explico el con irritante calma—. Como he dicho hace un momento, antes de que cayeras tan oportunamente en mis brazos…

—Yo no he caído en tus brazos.

—Te gustara. Es un lugar muy hermoso, y muy aislado. Por favor, no me dejes plantado. No es muy prudente llevarme la contraria. Hina.

—¿Es una amenaza? —dijo ella, tratando de adoptar un tono desafiante, aunque no pudo evitar el temblor en la voz.

—Es un consejo. A las ocho en punto.

—¿Y si me niego? —Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Me obligaras?, ¿Qué pretendes?

Los ojos negros como la misma noche del Uchiha se endurecieron.

—Sugiero que te tranquilices, Hinata —dijo con un tono de voz tan duro como su mirada—. Se que mi aspecto resulta muy disuasorio, pero te acostumbraras. Te lo prometo.

—No lo entiendes —insistió ella mirándolo con impotencia—. Tu aspecto no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero querer hacerme creer que puedes demostrar que Hanna es hija tuya Si, por…

—Puedo.

—No.

—Si.

—¿Que ocurre aquí?

La voz imperiosa era un alivio y una frustración a la vez. Hinata suspiro y se volvió para encontrar a Tsunde Senju cruzando el vestíbulo hacia ellos enfundada en una bata de chiffon abierta sobre un neglige a juego. Hinata tuvo que reconocer que solo una mujer de su arrogancia y estatura podía tener aquel aspecto tan elegante en ropa interior.

—!Sasu! —exclamo la recién llegada, mirando un momento a Hinata y después a el—. ¿Que haces aquí? No sabía que ibas a venir. Ven, comeremos juntos.

—No tengo hambre—dijo con frialdad, imperturbable ante la aparición de su madre política—. De hecho, ya me iba.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Pero has estado hablando con Hinata—protesto.

—En tu ausencia, querida, nada más —mintió sin ningún remordimiento—. Le estaba hablando de mi rancho —se volvió a mirar a a la pelinegra—, Adiós, Hyuga. Ha sido un placer. Adiós, Tsunade. Hablaremos otro rato.

—!Espera! — la senju se volvió irritada a mirar a la hyuga—. Puede irse, señora. La llamare cuando este preparada.

—Pero…

Hinata empezó a hablar, pero al ver la sombría expresión del rostro de Sasuke lo pensó mejor y se interrumpió.

—Muy bien —dijo.

Pero en aquel momento decidió llamar a su tío. Ninguna entrevista era tan Importante como para soportar lo que ella estaba soportando.

* * *

.

Etto un adelanto de varios capi.. estoy perdida lo se pero el trabajo, la uni y blablabla bueno el caso es que arigato por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer nee de verdad que sii *-*

lady-darkness-chan esta al pendiente ya lo vii jeje gracias por pasarte siempre de verdad que sii y eso lo agradezco ;*

Rosy: aqui contiss espero te gusten bienvenida ^^.

sasuhinaforeve: aquii de nuevo juajua*arigato por pasarte ;D


End file.
